Niñera por toda la eternidad
by LadyBeeQueen
Summary: Bella tiene cinco años, por alguna razon llega a la casa de los Cullen, ellos tendran que cuidarla, pero claro esta que eso significan muchos problemas tanto para ella como para ellos ¿podra sobrevivir dentro de ese ambiente lleno de vampiros? ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Niñera por toda la eternidad**

Capitulo 1

Corría por el bosque con mis pies descalzos, intentaba por todos los medios no tropezarme, pero con mis pequeñas piernas y las ramas que se me metían en el medio me hacían el recorrido imposible.

Llevaba minutos, quizás horas corriendo, no llevaba la cuenta por que nunca supe como se contaban. Lo que sabía era que había escapado de casa y corría sin rumbo fijo, lo mas lógico era que me haya perdido.

¿Y como no?, una niña de cinco años corriendo en plena madrugada por el bosque, sin tener el mas mínimo sentido de la orientación, no contaba con un muy buen futuro, mas bien con un mañana seguro.

Un sonido capto mi atención, era el ruido de agua. Concentre mi oído y corrí en esa dirección, a mi alrededor los árboles comenzaron a desaparecer hasta dejarme en frente de una enorme casa de color blanco con todas sus luces encendidas.

Contemple la casa un rato y decidí acercarme a ella. Con paso vacilante me acercando, mirando a mi alrededor para no encontrarme con nada desagradable. Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió dándome un buen susto.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola pequeña!- me saludo una muchacha de cabello oscuro, con un peinado medio raro, era muy bonita y también delgada, ella también parecía pequeña- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera tan tarde?- se acuclillo para quedar mas o menos a mi altura, ahora que la veía mejor, su rostro era realmente hermoso y sus ojos me derritieron todo el miedo que podía llegar a tener y su sonrisa me quito el aliento.

-Me perdí- conteste, abrazando mi cuerpo que ahora comenzaba a sentir el frío.

-¡Rápido!, entra o te enfermaras- me levanto en sus brazos con suma facilidad, me sobresalte al sentir su piel, era fría y muy dura.

Cerró la puerta tras nosotras y me sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, que eran de un bonito color negro.

-Espérame aquí, te traeré algo caliente para que tomes- me dijo sonriendo, camino hacia una puerta y desapareció.

Me acomode en el mullido sillón y contemple la casa con mayor atención, había una enorme ventana que abarcaba toda la pared, también había un gran televisor y un muy bonito piano.

-¿Y tu quien eres pequeña? Fue tanto el susto que pegue un gritito ahogándolo con mis manos- Lo siento, no quise asustarte- mire al inquilino que me hablaba, me quede petrificada ¡Era enorme!, era un chico de cabello oscuro y costito me miraba desde el pie de las escaleras un poco sorprendido, luego sonrió y se acerco a mi.

-¡Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

No conteste.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Me quede callada.

-¿Cómo llegaste?

No me moví ni un centímetro, tenía mis ojos clavados en los suyos y mi boca estaba paralizada.

-¡Eres muda!- grito luego de unos minutos, provocando en mi, la acción, mas infantil…el llanto.

**ALICE POV**

Sabía que esa niña vendría, de hecho la estaba esperando. Su visión en la que ella aparecía delante la puerta, la había tenido hacia varias semanas atrás, conforme pasaban los días, esa visión se hacia mas seguida.

Ahora ella estaba en la sala, sana y salva, yo me encargaría de ella, aunque esa, quizás, no sea la mejor idea.

La niña estaba asustada y tenía frío, por lo tanto le estaba haciendo una deliciosa y calentita tasa de leche, como sabía que vendría compre algunas cosas en escondida.

De la nada se escucho un llanto en la sala, la taza se me callo de las manos ensuciando todo el suelo, pero poco me importó. Salí corriendo hacia la sala en donde había dejado a la niña, que ahora estaba llorando en los brazos de Emmett.

-¡Emmett!-grite ¿Qué le hiciste?

-¡Yo no le he hecho nada!- se defendió acunando a la criatura aun mas fuerte, intentando, sin mucho éxito, clamarla.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?-

¡Perfecto!, ahora todos estaban en la sala, y lo peor es que no tenia nada con que argumentar sobre la niña.

-Emmett, eres un idiota- murmure solo para él, intentando matarlo con la mirada, pero lamentablemente no funciono.

-¡Pero que yo no he hecho nada!- volvió a gritar, empeorando los gritos de la pequeña-¡Oh, vamos pequeña! ¡No llores! Tío Emmett te hará reír.

Acto seguido, Emmett tiro a la niña por el techo, el cual es demasiado alto, esta paro de llorar al tocar las manos de mi estúpido hermanos.

-¡¿Estas loco?!- le grite sacando a la pequeña de sus peligrosas manos.

-Por lo menos dejo de llorar- dijo orgulloso.

-La niña casi sufre un paro cardiaco, Emmett. Lo mas probable es que este en shock- dijo Carlisle acercándose a mi, para examinar a la niña. La pobre estaba mirando hacia algún lugar inexistente con sus manitas apretadas en pequeños puños, prácticamente la había matado del susto.

-Eres un estúpido Emmett- le volví a decir, nunca me cansaría de decírselo.

-¡Pero si no he….!

-¡Casi la matas de un susto!

-Paren de pelear ambos y contéstenme que hace esta niña aquí- dijo calmadamente Carlisle, agarrando a la pequeña y dándosela a Esme, para luego girarse y mirarme…. Oh-oh

-¿Por qué me miras a mi? ¡Fue Emmett quien casi la mata!- dije apuntando con un dedo a mi hermano.

-¡Hey!, ¡Esta vez yo no tengo nada que ver!- se volvió a defender.

-Alice, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando- me regaño Carlisle, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y mirándome severamente. Carlisle actuaba como un padre e intimidaba como tal.

-Bella- escuche una vocecita que provenía de la niña, que estaba sentada en el regazo de Esme, mirándola.

-Es un nombre muy bonito- dijo Esme acariciando un mechón del pelo de Bella.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Rosalie, que estaba acuclillada al lado de Esme mirando a Bella.

-Cinco años- contesto apenada, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

-¡Que adorable!- grito Emmett acercándose a Bella, quien se asusto y se escondió en el pecho de Esme- ¡Ouch!- gimió, ya que Rosalie le propinó un golpe, lo que provoco una risita en Bella.

-Miren eso- dijo Rosalie- Le causa gracia- se giro lentamente a su marido con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro…

-¡Por favor! ¿Ahí alguien razonable?- insistió Carlisle- ¿Pueden dejar de Hacer reír a Bella y ponerse a pensar un poco?

-Bella, cariño- le llamo Esme- ¿Nos puedes contar que haces aquí, tan tarde, sola?

Todos miramos a Bella, eso la puso nerviosa ya que se sonrojo y se puso a jugar con sus manos.

-No creo que Bella este preparada para decirnos eso ahora- conteste, ayudándola un poco.

-Es verdad- me apoyo Edward- deberías hacerlo tu- se acerco a Bella y se quedaron mirando como si estuvieran en una especie de transe.

-¿Alice?- me llamo Carlisle.

-Bueno…- en ese momento Bella me miro con desesperación, con miedo- No le puedo mentir, si lo hago me regañara- le dije.

-Alice…

-Además tarde o temprano se enteraran….

-¡Alice!

-Bella era maltratada en su casa y acosada….- dijo en un rápido susurro. Todos me miraban con los bien abiertos, daban la impresión de que en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus cuencas, luego mirando a Bella, quien se aferro a la camisa de Edward mientas se escondía, este la acogió en sus brazos.

-¿Eso es cierto Bella?- pregunto Esme, acercándose a ellos.

-¡No!- grito.

-¿No es cierto o no nos quieres contar?- pregunto amablemente Esme.

-¡No!- volvió a gritar.

-¿Edward?- pregunto Carlisle.

-No lo se, no puedo leerle la mente- nuestra atención fue hacia él- Alice de alguna manera lo sabía por eso también lo sabía yo- se encogió de hombros y tomo a Bella por los hombros, ella rápidamente tapo sus ojos con sus manos- ¿Bella?- la llamo.

-¡No!- genial, ahora por culpa suya, la niña tenía un berrinche.

-Se que no quieres contarnos eso que es tan horrible para ti, pero debes comportarte como una niña grande y…

-¡Apenas tengo cinco años!- grito, sin quitarse las manos de la cara, provocando varias risitas entre diente, Edward nos miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Aun así eres una niña grande.

-¡No tanto como tu!- volvió a gritar, ahora provocando una carcajada a todos, incluyendo a él.

-Escucho sugerencias- nos dijo Edward ahora mirándonos.

-¡Chantaje!- grito Emmett.

-¡No quiero dulces, ni chocolates, ni juguetes, ni ropa y mucho menos un paseo al parque de diversiones!-grito mirándonos roja como un tomate.

-Vaya, es astuta- rió Rosalie.

-Una niña muy inteligente- la apremio Edward con unas caricias en la cabeza.

-No quiero volver a esa casa- dijo Bella abrazando nuevamente a Edward- no quiero volver con ellos, no quiero- dijo entre sollozos.

-Llevare Bella a dormir. Ya veremos que hacemos mañana- Dijo Esme sacando a la niña de los brazos de Edward, llevándosela a su habitación.

-Esto es un problema grande- dijo Carlisle.

-La pobre sufría y sufre mucho- dije.

-Tampoco los podemos denunciar si no tenemos pruebas.

-¿Qué mejores pruebas que los golpes?

-Eso no servira Alice- dijo Edward- pueden echarnos la culpa a nosotros, ella llego aquí, en plena madrugada, escapando de su casa. Pueden muchas cosas en nuestra contra.

-Entonces puede quedarse con nosotros- dije con esperanza.

-Eso no se puede Alice- me dijo Rosalie- nosotros no somos normales ¿Qué pensara cuando pase el tiempo y nosotros no cambiemos mientras ella si?

-Ella podría entenderlo- no fue una pregunta, mas bien fue una afirmación, por alguna razón Bella había acabado en nuestra casa.

-Alice, no puede en casa, menos con Jasper cerca- dijo Edward- además…

-¿Además que?- le urgí.

-Ella huele de una manera muy atrayente para mi, cuando crezca será peor- eso si que no me lo podía creer.

-Eso aumenta la gravedad del problema- dijo Carlisle, acomodándose en el sillón.

-La niña debe irse- dijo por primera vez Jasper- Son muchas cosas en contra, esta en peor peligro con nosotros que con sus padres.

No podía entender como Jasper estaba en mi contra en quedarnos con la niña.

-¡No!- grito Esme desde las escaleras, todos nos giramos para verla-¡Bella se quedara conmigo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien acabo de terminar esta loca idea xD, para serles sinceras se me ocurrió en una clase de lengua, no se por que xD, pero mi mano se movía sola por las hojas de la carpeta escribiendo esta historia. No es la gran cosa, pero tengo varias cosas en mente.

Espero que les guste, espero también sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ya veremos que hacen los Cullen con la pequeña =)

Meli


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**BELLA POV**

La mujer de lindo cabello y bonito rostro, me llevo a una de las habitaciones de la gran casa. Esta tenía una enorme cama en el medio, me sentó sobre ella, era muy cómoda, creo que eran esas que tienen resortes.

-Bien, es hora de dormir un poco- corrió las colchas de la cama y me arropo con ellas, mientras tanto se acostaba a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte acurrucándome en su frío pecho, era extraño, pero cómodo.

-Esme- contesto con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Es un bonito nombre.

-Muchas gracias- beso mi frente- Bella, tienes que contarnos lo que paso en tu casa- lleve mis manos a mis oídos, no quería volver escuchar lo mismo, no quería tampoco tener que hablar de ello, precisamente por eso me había escapado de casa.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dije- Por favor, Esme. No quiero volver nunca mas a esa tortura- las lágrimas caían sin parar por mis ojos, siempre tan llorona.

-¡Oh, mi niña!- me abrazo muy fuerte- Te prometo que yo te voy a cuidar. Ahora eres mi hija- entrelazo su dedo meñique con el mío, Esta bien que sea niña, pero no estúpida, eso no valía como promesa, pero la tendría en cuenta.

Beso mi frente nuevamente y comenzó a tatarear una canción, que no era de cuna, o quizás si, pero no la reconocía, tal vez sea por que hacia mucho que no me cantaban una.

Mis parpados pronto me pesaron, era lo mas natural, estaba muy cansada y necesitaba dormir.

Tranquila y no tanto, cerré mis ojos, para así viajar al mundo de los sueños.

**EDWARD POV**

La casa en solo una hora se había puesto patas para arriba y todo por la llegada de la pequeña, y hermosa, Bella.

Tiene el encanto de todo niño, pero Bella es diferente, tiene un encanto raro. Cuando la vi por primera vez a los ojos, esos hermoso ojos color chocolate, me habían atrapado, hechizado.

Pero debía alejarme de ella, su olor era extremadamente exquisito, dulce hasta un cierto extremo, pero por ser una niña me había contenido.

Ese era una de los tantos problemas y ciertamente también importante, pero…

-¡Bella se queda conmigo!- dijo Esme-_ Voy a cumplir mi promesa con Bella-_pensó, de acuerdo, esto no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué prometiste, Esme?- pregunte cauteloso, para que le dijera a todos lo que había echo. Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido, al parecer se había olvidado de mi habilidad de leer las mentes.

-Le prometí a Bella que me quedaría con ella- dijo tranquila- No voy a dejar que vuelva con esos salvajes, que la lastiman, quien sabe si también no la han violado o algo parecido.

-Esme…

-¡No, Carlisle!- Esme estaba fuera de control, su lado maternal había salido en su cien por ciento- Ella ahora es mi hija.

-Esme, se razonable- suplico Jasper.

-Lo estoy siendo ¿Cómo vamos a dejarla que se valla de nuevo a esa casa y abandonarla a su suerte? ¿Y si muere?

-Morirá de todas formas, allá o… aquí.

-¡Jasper!- regaño Alice. En cierto modo tenía razón, ella corría un gran peligro con nosotros, con Jasper y conmigo.

-No puedo creer que digan eso- Oh-Oh Esme se estaba poniendo sentimental y eso significaba una cosa…

-Esme no hagas esto- suplico Carlisle.

-Lo siento, pero no abandonaré a la niña, me iré con ella a cualquier lado- dicho esto se fue de la sala, con Carlisle pisándole los talones.

-Esto es ridículo- dijo Jasper echándose en el sofá.

-Esme tiene razón no la podemos dejar sola-

-Alice, no podemos entrometernos en eso, nos meteremos en problemas por compadecernos de ella.

Mientras mis hermanos discutían sobre que haríamos con la pequeña Bella, decidí ir a mi habitación a escuchar un poco de música. Pase por el estudio de Carlisle y escuche como ellos también discutían, con la única diferencia de que Esme poco a poco iba ganando, suspire pesadamente, esta noche iba a ser muy larga y conflictiva.

Antes de entrar a mi habitación un suave y dulce olor inundo mis sentidos, Gire sobre mis talones y encontré la puerta, que estaba frente a mi habitación, media abierta, entre de putitas para no despertarla.

Era muy gracioso verla dormir, estaba acostada en el centro de la cama enredada con las sabanas, mientras emitía leves ronquidos y se removía inquieta.

Nunca me parecieron encantadores, o lindos, los niños. Siempre me parecieron molestos, caprichosos y llorones, pero Bella era diferente, era adorable, encantadora y muy madura para su edad, aunque claro, tenia sus berrinches como todo niño y lloraba igual de escandaloso, pero eso no me importaba, por que venía de ella.

Me senté en el suelo, apoyando los brazos en la cama y mi mentón entre mis manos entrelazadas, verla dormir era de lo más reconfortable que podía imaginar.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede allí sentado observándola, pero note que, conforme pasaba el tiempo, sus pequeños quejidos de molestia se fueron transformando en sollozos y una que otra lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos cerrados, que seque con mis dedos.

-No me lastimes…- murmuro por primera vez en lo que iba de la noche. Mi muerto y duro corazón se partió al escucharle decir eso- Me portare bien- prometió- juro que no lo volveré a hacer…- sollozo aun mas fuerte- ¡No me pegues…!- se llevo sus manitos a la cara, intentando defenderse de su pesadilla.

Me levanté de un salto y me apresure a calmarla, pero ella comenzó a gritar y patalear.

-Bella, estas soñando- susurre en su oído, pero no me escucho- yo no te are daño- esa promesa se la hice tanto a ella como a mi, nunca haría sufrir a esta niña.

La levante y la acune entre mis brazos, cantándole una canción que en esos momentos estaba creando en mi cabeza.

-Mami…-murmuro ya mas calmada- Vuelve pronto…

-¿Ahora entienden por que no quiero dejarla sola?- me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Esme en la puerta, me gire para mirarla y no solo la encontré a ella, si no que también estaban todos.

-Esta muy traumada- dije llamando la atención de todos- Me pondré del lado de Esme. La niña no puede volver a esa casa, pero tampoco puede quedarse con nosotros- aclare antes de que hubiera un malentendido.

-¿Entonces que aremos?- preguntó Emmett, me sorprendí al leer en su mente que en verdad quería quedarse con la niña.

-Cuando hablamos con Carlisle- comenzó diciendo Esme, tomando la mano de su marido- pensamos en que esto podría ser como una especie de entrenamiento para Jazz- miro al nombrado, quien tenia los ojos bien abiertos-. También, podríamos buscar a la mamá de Bella, no nos podría tomar mucho tiempo, ¿o si? Y con respecto a lo que somos- dijo antes de que Rosalie abriera su boca- Tengo fe, en que Bella nos aceptara.

-¿Y si no?- contraataco Rosalie.

-Lo sabre- contesto Alice- Estaré pendiente de ella.

-¡Entonces se queda!- grito Emmett, y nos dimos cuenta de que no lo dijo en forma de pregunta, mas bien lo afirmo. El grito que soltó hizo que Bella saltara del susto y comenzara a llorar.

-Emmett, eres un idiota- murmure sin dejar de acunar a Bella.

Bella dejo de llorar enseguida y me miro co sus ojitos bien abiertos.

-Hola- la salude con una sonrisa.

-Hola- me devolvió el saludo con otra sonrisa. Hermosa, era la única palabra que tenía en mente.

-Buenos días, Bella- saludo amorosamente Esme, acercándose a nosotros.

-¡Esme!- grito Bella con total adoración en su voz. Estiro sus bracitos para que Esme la alzara.

En el momento en que su cuerpo dejo de tocar el mío, un extraño hormigueo invadió las palmas de mis manos, reclamaban el pequeño cuerpo de la niña.

-Te tengo buenas noticias- dijo Esme sacándome de mis extraños y morbosos pensamientos. Me levante de la cama y me dispuse a salir corriendo de la habitación, pero una calida y pequeña manita atrapo a la mía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto con voz angelical.

-Edward- le conteste al tiempo en que me giraba para mirarla.

-Bonito nombre-dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, no pude aguantar en devolvérsela.

-¿A que no sabes como me llamo yo?- pregunto Emmett auto señalándose.

-Emmett- dijo con una gran sonrisa, al parecer se le había ido el miedo que tenia hacia él.

-Eres una niña muy inteligente- la apremió Emmett.

-Mi madre solía decirme que nací con treinta y cinco años…- bajo la mirada un tanto apenada y triste.

-_Tristeza_- pensó Jasper, me gire para mirarlo y tenía una sonrisa en su cara, no voy a negar que me sorprendió verla.

-Bella, ¿ahora te animas a contarnos?- preguntó Carlisle.

-No- contesto tangente.

-Yo creo que si vas a ser nuestra nueva integrante, deberías de contarnos un poco de ti- se sentó junto a ella.

-Pero no quiero… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Carlisle.

-No quiero hablar de ello, Carlisle. Quiero olvidarlo- cruzo sus bracitos sobre su pecho, era muy graciosa. Todos estábamos conteniendo nuestras risas.

-¿Prometes que nos lo contaras cuando estés lista?- estiro su mano cerca de ella. Esta la miro, dudosa, titubeo unos segundos, luego soltó un gran suspiro y estrecho la mano con mi padre.

-Lo prometo.

-¡Oh!- exclamo Alice, asustándonos a todos-. Si Bella va a quedarse… ¡Debemos comprarle ropa!

-Alice, es muy temprano y…- baje la voz para que solo Alice e pudiera escuchar- no podemos sacarla de la casa, tenemos algunas cosas que averiguar.

-Lo se, tontito- apuntó con un dedo su cabeza- nunca dije que ella me acompañaría.

-¿Ah, no?

-Nop. Jasper lo ara- agarro el brazo de su, asustado, esposo- Esme y Carlisle aran "aquello". Emmett y Rosalie…-se lo pensó unos minutos- Tienen que…comer, afuera.

-¿Entonces quien se quedara con Bella?- pregunto asustada, Esme.

-¿Quién mas que Edward?- dijo divertida-. El no tiene nada que hacer y esta totalmente capacitado para hacerlo.

Esto se esta yendo de las manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola!, He actualizado pronto no se pueden quejar xD.

¿Qué les pareció?, ahora acabamos de dejar a la parejita solita xD. Quiero aclarar algo, no quiero que piensen que Edward es un profanador de cunas o como se diga en su país xD, sepan comprenderlo. También con respecto a lo que le pasa a Bella, no quiero ofender a nadie, es solo una idea que se me vino a la mente, para que fuera con la historia ^^

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, nunca tuve tantos o.o, en serio xD. Se los agradezco de todo corazón, prometo responderlos ^^. También a los que me agregaron a favoritos =). Me pone mutto feliz =D

Espero sus comentarios respecto a este capi, y nos vemos en el próximo, que no tengo la menor idea de cuando lo iré a traer XD

Nos vemos, pórtense mal pero háganlo bien.

Besitos

Meli


	3. Chapter 3

** Capitulo 3**

**BELLA POV**

Todos en la casa se habían marchado a hacer alguna cosa. Lo que mas recordaba era que Alice me compraría ropa y por alguna extraña razón eso la tenía muy emocionada. Escuche que Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a comer afuera y Esme y Carlisle se fueron a hacer "aquello", no entendí muy bien, pero ahora estábamos Edward y yo, solos en la casa.

Ambos estábamos en el gran salón, cada uno sentado en un sillón, enfrentándonos, nos mirábamos, pero Edward tenía la clara expresión de no saber que hacer. Estaba tan quieto que parecía una estatua, hasta me daba la impresión de que no respiraba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué?- parpadeo varias veces, mirándome desconcertado, lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Pregunte, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- repetí con cierto fastidio.

-¡Oh!- se rasco la cabeza- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Abrí tanto mis ojos que llego hasta el punto de dolerme, ¿acaso no estaba pensando él en eso?

-Quiero comer- dije un tanto apenada, desde la noche anterior que no había comido nada.

-Cierto, tu no has comido nada- en medio segundo se puso en pie y camino hacia una puerta, a la cual imagine que era la cocina.

Me baje del sillón, con un poco de dificultad, me acomode mis ropas y salí a la carrera detrás de Edward. Lo encontré mirando la heladera con gesto pensativo, me acerque a él y vi que la heladera estaba vacía.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos algo para que comas- me alzo y me sentó en la mesada de la cocina, mientras tanto él abría las puertas de la alacena, que se encontraban en el mismo estado que la heladera, los estantes estaban vacíos.

-¿Acoso no comen?

-No, bueno…-tartamudeo- hace poco que nos mudamos, y…hummm... comemos afuera- balbuceo.

¿Era mi imaginación o estaba nervioso?

-¿Entonces no hay nada para comer?- pregunte luego de unos minutos, en los que Edward abrió todas puertas de todos los muebles, y todos se encontraban vacíos.

-Al parecer, no- dijo sentándose a mi lado-. Creo que tendremos que pedir algo por teléfono, ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

-¡Pizza!- dije con mucho entusiasmo, él sonrió.

-De acuerdo- salio de la cocina, de nuevo hacia la sala.

Me quede sentada esperando a que volviera, pero no escuchaba nada, todo era muy silencioso. Intente bajar de la mesada, pero estaba demasiado alto, hasta me dio vértigo.

-Edward…-le llame, al segundo estaba parado en la puerta.

-¿Si?- pregunto curioso.

-¿Me podrías bajar?- dije estirando mis brazos hacia él.

Edward sonrió de lado, dejando ver su dentadura perfecta, se acerco a mí y me cargo en sus duros y fríos brazos. Todos en esa familia tienen la piel así, eso era muy extraño.

Me dejo en el suelo, camino hacia una mesa, que para mí, estaba muy alta.

Me acerque e intente mirar haciendo puntitas de pie, pero mis piernas son tan cortitas que no lograba ver nada. Cerca había una silla, la arrastre al lado de Edward y me subí, le encontré ojeando a gran velocidad un gran libro con hojas amarillas y blancas, con un montón de letras y números.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte, ¿acaso no dijo que llamaría por teléfono?

-Busco el número de una pizzería- dijo sin dejar de mirar y hojear el gran libro.

-¿Y como lo encontraras? ¡Ese libro es enorme!

Soltó una melodiosa carcajada y me palmeo la cabeza.

-Definitivamente, eres encantadora- deposito un beso en mi cabeza, haciendo que me sonrojara, eso hizo que volviera a reír.

No aguante más la vergüenza y baje de la silla. Camine por la sala sin encontrar nada interesante. Hasta que vi el gran ventanal. Me acerque a él y quede maravillada con el hermoso patio que había.

Abrí la puerta y camine hacia fuera. Había flores de todos los tamaños, formas, aromas y colores, una más bonita que la otra. El viento que soplaba era frío pero no me importo, estaba muy entretenida oliendo y tocando las flores.

-¿Puedes creer que no atienden ningún teléfono?- la voz de Edward me asusto. Me gire para mirarlo y lo vi apoyado en la puerta de vidrio con un teléfono en la mano.

En ese momento una idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

-¡Tengo hambre!- grite, asustándolo.

-¿Qué?- me miraban entre sorprendido y curioso.

-¡Tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre!-grite aun mas fuerte, fingiendo un berrinche mientras agitaba mis brazos, pero deje mi acto enseguida cuando lo escuche reír.

-¿Me quieres engañar?- dijo picadamente.

-¡No es justo!- cruce mis brazos por mi pecho e hice un puchero, esta vez no estaba fingiendo.

-Te falta mucho para intentar hacerlo- me alzo y beso mi cabeza, nuevamente, mientras me llevaba adentro de la casa, donde estaba un poco mas calentito.

Me sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión, una muy grande por cierto, sintonizando las caricaturas

-Te quedaras aquí, como la niña buena que eres y esperaras a que vuelva con tu comida- camino hacia la puerta de la entrada, antes de irse se giro- Volveré enseguida.

Una vez que la puerta se cerro, me le quede mirando. En mi pequeño pecho sentía una opresión que no supe entender. Deje de mirar la puerta e intente prestarle atención a la televisión, hice una mueca de disgusto, nunca me llamaron la atención los dibujos animados.

Suspire frustrada, baje del sofá y camine hacia la ventana, apoye mis manos en el cristal, no podía ver mas allá de los árboles, suspire nuevamente. Acerque una silla a la ventana y me senté a esperar a Edward, en ese momento se me cruzo una idea por la cabeza.

-Esta vez si te engañare Edward- dije en voz alta y una sonrisa macabra se reflejo en la ventana.

**EDWARD POV**

Llevaba conduciendo minutos y no encontraba una vendita pizzería abierta. Sabía que era domingo, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran todas cerradas. Mi frustración iba en aumento al pasar las calles y no encontraba nada y peor aun sabiendo que había dejado a Bella sola. Me estaba arrepintiendo de haberla dejado, pero tampoco podía sacarla de la casa. No aun.

Pise el acelerador hasta el fondo y salí a toda velocidad fuera del pueblo. No tarde mucho en encontrar una pizzería con el cartel de "24 Horas". Estacione, haciendo que las ruedas rechinaran en el asfalto, baje a toda velocidad del auto y entre en el vacío local.

Había una muchacha en el mostrador, dándome la espalda, estaba hojeando una revista. Carraspee un poco para llamar su atención, bufo frustrada dejo la revista en el mostrador y se giro lentamente a atenderme con mala gana. Pero todo cambio en cuanto me vio.

-…-su mente estaba en blanco, no reaccionada.

-Buenos días- salude lo más cordial que pude.

-B-buenos d-días- tartamudeo ella- ¿Q-que vas a llevar?

-Quiero esta pizza-dije señalando la primera que vi en el menú plastificado que estaba en el mostrados, no sabía a que sabían y todas parecían iguales.

-Claro- dijo ella y se pedio por una puerta que daba a la cocina.

Bufe cuando escuche que le contaba a sus compañeras de trabajo del "hombre" que estaba comprado, todas las chicas se juntaron y asomaron por la puerta, algunas soltaron unos chillidos y otras pensaron en obscenidades que inmediatamente bloquee.

-_Queremos recortarles a todos los habitantes de Forks, y alrededores, que colaboren con la familia Swan, en la búsqueda de la pequeña Bella. Que lleva desaparecida desde anoche…_

Gire bruscamente hacia el televisor que estaba colgado en la pared. En ese momento estaban transmitiendo una foto de Bella. Luego enfocaron a sus padres, que mostraban un falso dolor por la perdida de la niña.

Apreté mis puños al verlos, eran ellos lo que habían traumado a Bella ¿Y ahora la estaban buscando? ¿Para que? ¿Para seguirla maltratando?

-Ojala encuentren a la niña- dijo una voz detrás de mi, me gire para ver a otra chica, no a la que me había atendido. En el mostrador estaba la pizza que había encargado-. Pero si realmente se perdió en el bosque, dudo que se encuentre viva.

-Eso nunca se sabe- dije-. Es más, me intriga saber por que se perdió.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos bien grandes.

-Es verdad- se llevo una mano al mentón, pensando en lo que le había dicho.

-_En este momento se están juntando todos los hombres del pueblo para salir al bosque en busca de la niña…_

Tome la pizza, deje el dinero en el mostrador, no espere que digiera nada mas la vendedora, yo ya había hablado demasiado, y salí disparado del local.

En pocos segundos me encontraba de nuevo en la carretera. Tenía mis manos fuertemente agarradas en el volante, debía apurarme para llegar a la casa y estar junto a Bella, y pensar en algo para cuando esos hombres llegaran a nuestra casa.

En menos de lo que esperaba estaba en la calzada de la casa, baje corriendo y entre dando un portazo, busque a Bella en donde la había dejado y no estaba allí, mire una silla que estaba tirada en el suelo cerca de la ventana, en ese momento lo peor cruzó por mi cabeza.

Bella se había marchado. Sacudí la cabeza, sacando ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, ella no haría de nuevo lo mismo… ¿verdad?

Corrí hacia la cocina, hacia el patio, subí las escaleras y busque en el cuarto de mis padres, pero no encontré nada, busque en el cuarto de Rosalie y Emmett, pero tampoco estaba allí, la desesperación iba en aumento y me culpe a mi mismo por no saber cuidar de un niño.

Por ultimo y sin esperanza abrí la puerta de mi habitación y mi muerto corazón latió de alivio y felicidad al verla sentada en el sofá mirando un libro.

Giro su cabecita para mirarme, me sonrío al verme.

-Te tardaste mucho- me dijo con su suave voz, me acerque a ella y las piernas por primera vez se me debilitaron, caí de rodillas al lado del sofá.

Ella me miro curiosa y se acerco a mí.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto apoyando sus manitas en mi cara, ni se inmuto al sentirla fría y dura.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte- le dije con un hilo de voz, que dude si ella me escucharía.

-¿Entonces funciono?- dijo para si misma mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué cosa?- la mire seriamente.

-Bueno…- saco sus manos de mi cara para ponerse a jugar con ellas, eso significaba que estaba nerviosa-. Como no te pude engañar con el berrinche, trate de engañarte al ver que no estaba. No sabía a donde esconderme ¡Y eso que la casa es enorme!- dijo agitando sus brazos, exasperada-. Abrí muchas, muchas puertas y ninguna habitación me parecía la adecuada para esconderme, hasta que entre a esta- miro mi cuarto-. Y me entretuve con este libro que tiene dibujo de animales- me mostró el libro, que no se que hacía allí, ya que no era mío.

Suspire con alivio y la abrace.

-Nunca mas vuelvas a hacer esto- le dije, abrazándola un poco mas fuerte, intentando no matarla-. Nunca más.

-Lo siento- su vocecita se escuchaba ahogada, ya que estaba contra mi pecho- Prometo no volverlo a hacer- me prometió dándome un abrazo.

No se cuanto tiempo permanecimos en mi habitación y abrazados, tampoco me importaba, mientras estuviera con ella lo demás no importa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola!, buenas a todas, y quizás todos xD, ¿Cómo pasaron el fin de semana? Les cuento que yo lo he pasado maso o.o. Me duele muchísimo el estomago y para colmo me vino Andrés ò.ó. Así que entenderán como estoy ù.ú

Bueno, acá traje la actualización y ha sido rápido, no se pueden quejar xD. Sinceramente he quedado satisfecha con este cap, y pensar que solo tenía escrito la mitad en un borrador.

Acá vimos el principio del primer día de Edward como niñero. Quiero responder una pregunta que me hizo belatrix alice Cullen, que creo que es una duda que puede generar a muchas. Veras, Edward no esta enamorado de Bella por que ella es muy niña, aun. Lo que él siente por ella es como un amor de hermanos, o de padre, mas de eso no. No quiero convertirlo en un profanador de cunas xD

Quiero agradecer a todos los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron, a verdad me encantan, miles de gracias, a los anónimos se los contesto por acá, realmente gracias chicas por sus lindos comentarios, me encantan, me alegra que les guste ^^

Los que son usuarios de la pagina les voy a contestar por mensajes =). También quiero agradecerles por tantos alertas que me han dado =0. Esta es la segunda historia que tiene tantos alertas xD

Sin mas para decir, mas que gracias por su tiempo en leer mi fic, Que empiecen la semana con muchas pilas y que les vaya súper bien, mucha suerte. Nos vemos en cuanto tenga el capitulo terminado ^^

Meli


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**EDWARD POV**

Después del pequeño incidente con Bella, terminamos de pasar el día juntos. Comió la pizza que le compre, y me obligo a comer una porción.

Bella es una niña muy despierta, pero no de esas que cansan a preguntas, mas bien ella observa, me miraba con ojos calculadores, y me di cuenta de ello, así que tuve que ingerir una porción de pizza. Aunque sabía que eso no la despistaría de lo que estuviera pensando.

Aun no podía entender por que no le podía leer la mente, era realmente extraño, me era realmente difícil saber que es lo que ella piensa. Cada cosa que hace me toma por sorpresa. Como los berrinches falsos o las repentinas jugadas de escondite. Menos mal que no era humano, si no, ya habría muerto de un infarto.

Afuera se podía ver que estaba cayendo la noche, y mi familia aun no había vuelto, tampoco había escuchado nada extraño por el bosque, es mas, quizás nunca salieron en busca de Bella…en ese momento algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

-Bella…-la llame. Ella estaba sentada a mi lado mirando el libro que estaba en mi habitación.

-Dime-dijo mirándome, con ojitos curiosos.

-¿Dónde esta tu mama?-abrió sus ojitos bien grandes.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?- pregunto recelosa, definitivamente le había pegado en el clavo.

-¿Sabes que hablas dormida?- sonreí al verla agarrar su cabeza y sacudirla-. Dime otra cosa- insistí, ella me miro con las cejas fruncidas, estaba molesta, aun no debía de estar preparada para contarnos la verdad.

-Depende.

-¿Depende de que?

-De que si tengo ganas de contestarte.

-¿Confías en mí?-esa pregunta la descoloco, ya que no era lo que esperaba oír.

-Mucho- dijo sin pensarlo si quiera. Esa simple palabra me lleno de felicidad.

-Entonces…-comencé- cuéntame ¿Dónde esta tu mama?

Bajo la mirada a sus manos que jugaban con su sucia remera.

-Supongo que en algún momento tendré que contarlo- dijo para ella misma.

Abrió varias veces la boca, pero inmediatamente la cerraba, apretaba aun más su remera, estrujándola y estirándola. No dije una sola palabra, espere a que ella estuviera lista para decírmelo.

-Mi mama…-comenzó a decir- no se donde esta- antes de que pudiera decir algo ella levanto su manito para callarme-. Ella me dejo a cargo de mis tíos, me dijo que algún día volvería, me lo prometió- término de decir con lágrimas en los ojos. Comprendí que ella misma se estaba haciendo esa promesa. También entendí que aquellos a los que había visto no eran sus padres, eran sus tíos.

-¿Y por que razón te dejo con ellos?

-Yo no entiendo muy bien. Pero recuerdo lo que dijo mi tío Phil- se aclaro la garganta- "Se que eres muy joven para cuidarla y que Charlie no esta, pero eso no justifica que nos dejes a la niña y te marches"

-¿Charlie?

-Así se llamaba mi papa- ¿llamaba? Bella me miro y supo lo que estaba cruzando por mi mente-. Mi papa murió, hace dos años, era el hermano de mi tío.

-¡Ya volvimos!- pegamos un salto con Bella al escuchar gritar a Alice golpeando la puerta- ¡Hola Bella!- corrió hacia donde estábamos y alzo a bella tapizándola de besos

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto Bella.

-Cosas que hacer…

-Demasiada cosas que compraste-interrumpió Jasper, entrando por la puerta, cargado de bolsas y paquetes.

-Y todas son para Bella-le saco la lengua, infantilmente a Jasper. Se sentó a mi lado y acomodo a Bella en su regazo- ¿Qué hiciste?

-No mucho- dijo desinteresadamente, pero me miro de soslayo.

-Ya veo- contesto-_Lo que Bella te dijo tendrás que contárselo a Carlisle-_ me dijo en su mente.

-Lo se- dije levantándome del sofá y caminando hacia mi piano. Llevaba bastante sin tocarlo y desde que había llegado Bella tenia una canción rondando por mi mente.

-Vamos Bella. Te pondré un vestido hermoso que te compre.

No espero a que la niña contestara, me pareció ver una mueca en la cara de Bella y para nada de felicidad.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-pregunto Jasper, que entraba por quinta vez a la casa cargado de bolsas y cajas.

-Bella me contó algunas cosas- me miro sorprendido- Cosas sobre su madre- a Bella le había costado mucho hablar de eso. No me sentía muy seguro de decirlo. Suspire pesadamente, esperaría a que Carlisle volviera y me digiera lo que habían averiguado.

-¿Por qué se empecina tanto en no contarnos?-dijo Jasper mas para si mismo que para mí.

-Es una niña y ese tipo de cosas le da vergüenza o le trae malos recuerdos- dijo Carlisle, me gire para verlo con cierto alivio.

-¿Dónde esta Esme?- pregunte al verlo solo.

-Acaba de subir a ver a Bella- sonrió y sacudió la cabeza- Esta mas que contenta con la niña en la casa.

-¿Qué pudieron averiguar?- pregunto Jasper.

-Algunas cosas que son importantes. Pero esperare a que todos estén aquí.

Carlisle me estaba bloqueando la mente y eso me ponía ansioso. Los únicos que faltaban eran Emmett y Rosalie, suspire, ellos tardarían bastante en volver.

-No me gusta…- escuche la vocecita de Bella en las escaleras, me gire para mirarla.

-¡Oh, vamos Bella!. Te ves hermosa-dijo Alice.

-Es verdad, estas preciosa- dijo Esme.

-Pero no me gusta- Bella parecía molesta.

Las tres aparecieron en los pies de la escalera. Esme bajo al lado de Carlisle y le tomo la mano. Alice tenía a Bella alzando, esta llevaba un vestido todo arrugado ya que no se dejaba ver.

-Párate aquí- dije Alice dejando a Bella en es suelo y acomodando su ropa.

Era un hermoso vestido blanco con vuelos de color rojo. Unas zigzagueaban por toda la espalda dejando al último un enorme moño color rojo. La cara de Bella hacia juego con el vestido.

-¿O no que le queda hermoso?- chillo Alice.

-Alice…-la llamo Carlisle.

-Lo se, lo se- agito su mano restándole importancia- Se que no es momento para hacer esto, pero realmente le queda espectacular.

-A mi no me gusta- se quejo Bella cruzándose de brazos-. Me lo quiero quitar.

-No Bella, así te ver muy bonita- insistió Alice.

-¡Pero no me gusta!

-¡Te ves linda!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡Suficiente!- grito Carlisle- Si a Bella no le gusta no le obligues a usarlo- Intento razonar Carlisle con Alice, pero una vez que ella se encapricha con algo, es difícil hacerla que se olvide.

-¿Es que no lo vez Carlisle?

-¡No me gusta!- grito Bella nuevamente.

-Entonces te lo quitas- alce a Bella y la lleve a la habitación de Alice, sin esperar a que ella digiera algo.

Entramos al cuarto y este es un tremendo desastre, ropa, cajas, bolsas, zapatos y demás tirados por todos lados. Corrí unas bolsas de la cama y senté a Bella.

-Gracias- dijo

-De nada. Cámbiate tranquila, tienes mucha ropa de donde escoger- le sonreí y salí de la habitación dándole privacidad a que se cambiara.

Rosalie y Emmett ya habían regresado, era hora de hablar sobre que haríamos con Bella.

**BELLA POV**

Edward se había marchado y me había dejado en el desordenado cuarto de Alice. Estaba en ese estado por que ella se había puesto a buscar el horrendo vestido que tenia puesto.

Se había encaprichado en que lo usara y yo, no me quedaba atrás, me encapriche en no usarlo. Por suerte todos se habían puesto de mi parte y ahora me encontraba parada en medio de un tremendo caos.

Subí a la cama y comencé a hurgar las bolsas, todo lo que encontraba eran vestidos de todos los colores, telas y bordabas que pudiera imaginar. Suspire resignada al ver que no encontraría rada.

Me tire boca arriba golpeado mi cabeza con una bolsa, me gire para verla, era la única que no había abierto. Con poca gana la abrí, esperando encontrar otro vestido, pero me sorprendí al ver una camisa de mangas cortas de color azul, el cuello y las mangas era de color celeste, también había una pollerita a tablas de color roja, con vuelitos rosas.

Busque un par de medias y unos zapatos de color azul que había visto, me vestí rápidamente y me mire en un espejo, estaba linda, era la ropa que mas me gustaba de la que me habían comprado.

Salí de la habitación y fui hasta las escaleras.

-Entonces ¿Esos no eran los padres de Bella?- reconocí la voz inmediatamente, era la de Esme.

-No- ese era Edward. Estaban hablando de mis tíos.

-¿Por qué razón la dejo con ellos?- esa era la voz de Emmett, ya había vuelto a casa.

-Su madre es joven, la debió tener de adolescente y ahora que esta sola no puede cuidar de Bella- ese era Carlisle.

Los dientes me rechinaron. Edward les había contado todo lo que le dije y yo muy tonta estaba confiando en él.

-Mujer inútil- esa era Rosalie. Apreté mis manos con fuerza, no perdonaba a nadie que hablara mal de mi mama.

-Hay que comprenderla, ¿Quién sabe?- dijo Esme.

-Igual, es inútil. Prefirió dejársela a otros, solo por que ella no esta preparada- volvió a criticar.

-Rosalie…

-No, Esme- interrumpió- La madre de Bella se preocupa por si misma que por su hija, y lo demuestra abandonando a Bella- rujio y mis manos y mis dientes dolían de la fuerza que estaba haciendo.

-Y lo peor de todo, es que Bella aun la espera- Dijo Edward ¿Por qué lo peor?, era lo que mi mama me había dicho, era lo que ella me había prometido- Lo mas probable es que nunca vuelva por ella.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, me negaba a creerlo. Baje rápidamente las escaleras llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- grite-¡Mi mama me prometió que volvería!- ya no podía ver a causa de las lagrimas que caían sin cesar por mis ojos- ¡Ella me lo prometió, lo hizo!- mis piernas extrañamente se sintieron cansadas y me hicieron caer al suelo, intente enjuagar las lagrimas, pero estas no paraban de salir.

Unas frías y grandes manos me alzaron y unos duros labios besaron mi cabeza.

-No llores-me pidió Edward.

-¡No quiero que me toques!- grite y patalee intentando zafarme del agarre- ¡Ya no te quiero y no te contare mas nada!

-Bella escúchame- suplico, pero ahora no me encontraba en condiciones de razonar.

-¡No!- grite y me sacudí aun mas.

-Por favor, escúchame- tomo mi cara con sus manos y me obligo a mirarle.

-¡Ya no confiare más en ti!- dije mirándole y me percate de que todo estaba oscuro y frío, estábamos afuera ¿En que momento habíamos salido afuera?

-Yo no les conté nada- me aclaro- Carlisle fue el que averiguo todo eso.

-Tu les dijiste que esos no eran mis padres ¡Te escuche!- dije aun enojada- Y también la promesa de mi mama ¡Todo!

-Estaba pensando en voz alta- dijo con tono apenado- Bella nosotros te queremos ayudar, pero no podemos si tú no nos cuentas las cosas que te sucedieron.

-Rosalie dijo cosas muy feas de mi mama, sin conocerla- recordé lo que la rubia había dicho de mi mama, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez de rabia.

-Rosalie dice cosas feas de todos- me sonrió y seco mis lágrimas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no tenía nada mas para decir, aun estaba enojada por todo lo que había dicho, pero entendí que también había malinterpretado las palabras de Edward, y que ellos realmente querían ayudarme.

-Entonces…- dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio- ¿Ya no me quieres, ni confías mas en mí?-pregunto divertido y con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-Tendrás que ganártelo de nuevo.

-Ya veras que si- beso mi frente y me abrazo fuerte.

En realidad todo lo que le había dicho no era verdad, por más que él le hubiera contado a su familia lo que yo le había dicho, jamás, jamás dejaría de quererle y confiar en él de la forma en que lo hacia, y no entendía por que.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola todo el mundo! Mil perdones por la tardanza, ¿o es que ya se acostumbraron a que actualizara día de por medio xD? No he podido actualizar por problemas de trabajos escolares ¬¬. En especial el de una materia que odio mucho ¬¬, Historia, me han dado casi todo el cuadernillo para resumir y hacer una guía de 40 preguntas ò.Ó, de solo acordarme se me pone la piel de gallina y me da dolor de cabeza, para colmo todavía no lo termine ù.ú Bueno ¿Qué tal su semana? ¿Qué cosas malas han hecho? xD

Espero que les guste este capitulo, espero haber aclarado algunas preguntas que me hicieron, por ejemplo cayazly, que me preguntaste por los papas de Bella ^^. Ariderene, me preguntaste que si los Cullen se iban a mudar, sabes…me hiciste pensar mucho esa respuesta, pero llegue a una conclusión xD, no los are mudar, primero…por que no se a donde XD y segundo….es un secreto tendrás que seguir leyendo xD, pero contestando a esa pregunta, no los are mudar, todos vivirán en Forks. Maritza Cullen, me preguntaste hasta que edad Bella se quedara con los Cullen, bueno, eso tampoco lo se, por que a ultimo momento se me cruzo una idea y que si la revelo ahora pierde el chiste el fic xD. Se que no conteste bien todas sus preguntas, pero si quieren saber me lo piden e nuevo y les mando un mensaje, aunque creo que se perderá el chiste =P

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y los alertas, no saben lo feliz que me hace T.T me encanta abrir mi mail y encontrarme todos esos lindos comentarios que me dejan. No se cuando voy a volver a actualizar, pero tratare e hacerlo la semana que viene, a mas tardar el lunes o martes, no estoy muy segura.

Bueno sin mas que decir, mas que miles de gracias a todas, que tengan un muy buen fin de semana, salgan, bailen, descansen y estudien las que tienen que hacerlo xD

Nos vemos, besos y suerte =)

Meli


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**BELLA POV**

El viento era cada vez mas frío, y por más que los brazos de Edward me protegieran del viento, era para peor, su piel era tan fría que hacia que los dientes me chaquearan. Intente controlarlo pero cada vez era mas sonoro, mi cuerpo se estremecía hasta que solté un estornudo.

-Ya es momento de que entremos- dijo poniéndose en pie, conmigo en brazos- No quiero que te enfermes- sonrió y caminamos hacia la casa.

Cuando entramos, todos estaban aun en la sala. Esme enseguida se paro y me quito de las manos de Edward y me lleno de besos.

-Lo siento mucho, Bella. No era nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal- me dijo, mirando seriamente a Rosalie, que se cruzo de brazos.

-No te preocupes, lo entendí.

-Eres una niña muy inteligente- me apremio dándome otro beso, ya me había acostumbrado a que todo el mundo me digiera eso.

-Menos mal que entraron- dijo Carlisle llamando la atención de todos- Hemos planeado unas cosas.

Esme se sentó en el sillón acomodándome en su regazo. Edward se sentó al lado de Carlisle y lo miro seriamente.

-Bueno…-comenzó- Es hora de que Bella aparezca- dijo tranquilamente mientras mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente.

-Tranquila- me susurro Esme.

-Ya han pasado dos días y si nadie te encuentran de darán por muerta- me explico- Aremos de cuenta de que te encontramos hoy, cerca de nuestra casa, llevaras la misma ropa que traías. Te quedaras aquí en la casa, mientras nosotros vamos a la policía, así que ve preparándote en como le contaras a ellos la verdad de lo de tus tíos- trague saliva sonoramente mientras asentía.

-¿Y con quien se quedara Bella?- pregunto Emmett.

Tomos miramos a Emmett y la casa se sumergió en un profundo silencio, que fue abruptamente cortado por las repentinas carcajadas de Alice, me gire para mirarla y la encontré echada en el sillón apretándose el estomago, mientras se partía de la risa. A los pocos segundos se le unieron Rosalie y Jasper, este ultimo callo al suelo, en el mismo estado que Alice.

-¡Debes estar bromeando Carlisle!- grito repentinamente Edward poniéndose se pie, su rostro estaba descompuesto por el pánico.

-No es broma.

-Carlisle, por favor- rogó Edward.

-Necesito que tú me acompañes junto con Alice y Jasper, Esme y Rosalie tienen que hacer otra cosa.

-Pero…

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?- interrumpió Emmett poniéndose de pie- ¿acaso crees que no estoy capacitado para cuidar de Bella?

-Exacto, no estas capacitado- dijo Edward sin vacilar.

-Que poca fe me tienes.

-La minima y más si se trata de Bella- era la primera vez que veía a Edward tan enojado, en verdad no quería que me quedara con Emmett.

-Ya veras que ella se divertirá mas conmigo- le saco la lengua a su hermano, para luego guiñarme un ojo.

En realidad la pasaba bien con todos, pero ninguno me hacia sentir tan cómoda como Edward, él era tranquilo, amable y agradable, el poco tiempo que había pasado con él, había sido lo máximo y estaba segura de que jamás lo olvidaría.

-No te preocupes Bella- dijo Alice un poco mas calmada- ¡Te divertirás mucho!

Pose mi mirada en Edward, que en ese momento se acarraba la cabeza con las manos y la sacudía.

Esme me dejo en manos de Alice para que me pusiera la ropa que traía puesta la noche en que llegue. Volvimos a su habitación, que seguía siendo un caos. Cada segundo que pasaba me ponía mas nerviosa al saber que esta noche volvería a ver a mis tíos y sobre todo que tendía que contar la verdad, quizás si le preguntara a Alice lo que tendría que decir…

-No te preocupes, tu solo di lo que te paso. Nosotros no dejaremos que te pase nada- dijo Alice de la nada, me sorprendió que digiera aquello, es como si hiciera adivinado en lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Cómo…como lo supiste?- pregunte.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh!- se rasco la cabeza nerviosa- es que pensé que podrías llegar a estar pensando en eso.

-Claro…- no sabía por que, pero no le creía.

Pronto terminó de ponerme la zaparrastrosa y maloliente ropa vieja. Me alzo nuevamente y me llevo al salón donde ahora solo estaban Emmett y Edward, el cual estaba discutiendo con su hermano.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarla sola, no la pierdas de vista y mucho menos te pongas a jugar con ella a tirarla por el techo- dijo Edward señalando a su Emmett con un dedo.

-Si, si claro. Te comportas como su padre- dijo Emmett desinteresado tirándose al sillón a ver la televisión.

-Deja ya de preocuparte. Bella va a estar bien- dijo Alice mientras me sentaba al lado de Emmett, pero antes de tocar el sillón, las manos de Edward me atraparon.

-Prométeme que te portaras bien- me suplico- nada de juegos de escondite, al menos tú escúchame.

-Lo prometo, no te preocupes- dije en un intento de tranquilizarlo, bese su mejilla y eso pareció calmarlo un poco ya que bajo sus hombros tensos.

-Bien- beso mi cabeza y me sentó al lado de Emmett, pero antes de marcharse me pareció escuchar un gruñido.

-Exageras y lo sabes- dijo Emmett, antes de que se serrara la puerta

Finalmente esta se cerró y la casa se sumergió en un nuevo silencio, en el que solo se escuchaba la televisión. Estaban pasando un programa de autos en donde los pintaban y hacían bonitas remodelaciones.

-¡Juguemos al escondite!- grito repentinamente Emmett haciéndome saltar en el sofá.

-Edward me pidió que no jugara a eso- borre la sonrisa del grandulon en medio segundo.

-¡Bah! Edward es un aburrido que no sabe lo que es la diversión- dijo Emmett-. Además tu eres una niña, debe de gustarte ese tipo de juegos.

-No, en realidad no- Era verdad, no me gustaba, pero lo había echo solo para molestar a Edward.

-Mi hermano te esta lavando el cerebro- suspiro Emmett- ¿entonces a que te gustaría jugar?

-A nada. Me gustaría seguir viendo el libro que tenia hace rato- busque con la mirada el libro que había encontrado.

-Bella, debes hacer cosas mas divertidas, ya tendrás tiempo de ponerte a leer libros, ahora es momento de jugar. Espérame aquí.

Salio corriendo de la sala hacia la planta alta y en medio segundo estaba con un aparato en las manos, acomodos los cables en el televisor y saco dos controles de mano para jugar, que uno me lo dio a mi.

-Mira este juego se llama Mortal Combat. Debes escoger un personaje yo escojo otro y nos debatimos a duelo, o sea tu me tienes que matar a mi y yo a ti- no se que botón toque que escogió a una muchacha de cabello rubio, Emmett se debatió entre varios personajes hasta que eligió uno de tamaño enorme y con cuatro brazos.

-Ahora debemos luchar, tienes que presionar los botones que tienes ahí-señalo los botones de mi control y me di cuenta de que sería imposible intentar jugar. Mis manos eran pequeñas, o sostenía al control o tocaba los botones.

Emmett pronto se sumergió en el juego, su personaje destruía fácilmente al mío, pero lo que mas me llamaba la atención era la cantidad de sangre que podía llegar a salir a la pobre chica y sobre todo que siguiera viva o se levantara a pelear.

Entre tanto bullicio suena un teléfono, Emmett para el juego y saca de su bolsillo del pantalón un celular.

-¿Hola?- se corrió el celular varios centímetros del oído, podía escuchar a alguien gritar del otro lado- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Jugaremos a algo menos sangriento- dijo molesto y colgó-Vamos a jugar a otra cosa menos sanguinaria.

No me había percatado de la pila de juegos que tenia Emmett a su lado. Se debatió entre varias cajitas hasta que saco una con un hombrecito en jardinero rojo, gorra del mismo color, guantes blancos y bigote.

-Este se llama Mario y es lo mas santo que un niño como tu puede jugar- sonrió ampliamente. Coloco el juego en la play y se concentro en su juego.

Los minutos pasaban y mi aburrimiento crecía, Emmett se había olvidado completamente de mi, debes en cuando soltaba una que otra maldición pero eso no le impedía dejar el juego.

Baje del sillón y camine por la sala en busca de mi libro, pero no lo encontré. Me pare en la ventana para ver si los Cullen regresaban, pero no lograba ver nada en la tremenda oscuridad, suspire frustrada. En ese momento se me ocurrió la idea de explorar la casa, había muchas habitaciones que aun no conocía.

Pensé en decirle a Emmett mi plan, pero el seguía enfrascado en su juego, así que me propuse no molestarle, solo daría una vuelta por la casa, no creo que se arme problema por ello.

Con la decisión fija en mi cabeza subí las escaleras y comencé con la primera habitación que tenia a mi derecha.

**EDWARD POV**

El saber que Emmett estaba con Bella hacia que el bello se me pusiera de punta. No sabía lo que ese retrasado vampiro podría llegar a hacer con ella, o mejor dicho lo que no haría con ella. Sabía que una vez que él se pusiera a jugar con su dichosa play se olvidaba de todo el mundo, incluso de Rosalie.

La policía aun estaba tomando los datos a Carlisle sobre el hallazgo de Bella, algunos no nos creían en que la habíamos encontrado, sobre todo por que no la habíamos llevado con nosotros. Carlisle invento de que la niña estaba asustada, con frío y hambre, y había quedado al cuidado de unos de sus hijos en nuestra casa.

No entendía por que tantas preguntas y desconfianza, nosotros no somos capaces de jugar con ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Quieres calmarte ya?- me pidió Jasper.

-Sabes que no puedo.

-Al menos trata de calmar el sonido de tu zapato, estas poniendo nervioso a todos- en ese momento me percate del molesto sonido que estaba haciendo, como si fuera un tic, mi pie golpeaba frenéticamente el suelo.

Levante mi mirada y me encontré con la de varios policías, que estaban molestos por mi inquietud.

-Alice, dime que Bella esta bien- suplique dejando de mirar a los policías.

-Bella esta bien Edward. No le va a pasar nada, sabes que si algo le pasa lo sabre- apunto su cabeza, pero eso no me dejaba tranquilo.

-Hubiera preferido que Jasper se quedara con ella- murmure- Cualquiera, menos Emmett.

-Llamen a los Swan, díganles que encontramos a la niña, mientras que una patrulla valla a buscarlos- dijo un policía, al parecer era el jefe.

-Bien, ya esta todo listo. Ahora esperemos a que Bella este lista para hablar-Dijo Carlisle

Todos miramos a Alice y ella sonrío ampliamente.

-No se preocupen, todo estará bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola todas, ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo han pasado la semana? Yo re bien, tengo buenas calificaciones, por suerte, y ahora me estoy preparando para los próximos exagente, esa es una de las cosas por las cuales me perdí y no actualice cuando lo dije, es mas siempre que doy una fecha nunca la cumplo xD, así que ahora voy a decir que no se cuando actualizaré, solo esperen y verán xD.

También quiero decir que mi mente esta quemada, lo había dicho anteriormente en una de mis historias, la verdad es que tengo el final de esta historia, pero no saben lo que me cuesta pensar en el desarrollo de esto .. Básicamente estoy en blanco, cuando quiero ponerme a escribir las musas me abandonan y se van de parranda dejándome en aguas.

Si alguien desea ayudarme bienvenido sea.

¿Qué les pareció este cap?, estoy entre convencida y no tan convencida. Deje a Emmett y Bella solos xD, lo que paso en este cap no es nada con lo que tengo pensado con este par de niños xD. Tengo algunas ideas con respecto al estudio de Carlisle xD

Espero que les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me encanta que a ustedes les encante la historia =). Me pone muy feliz, la verdad es muy satisfactorio ver cuando una loca idea le gusta a muchas personas xD

Chicas Chicas!, no se pierdan los premios MTV, voten por nuestra peli *O*, también van a pasar un adelanto ., juro que no aguanto xD. Aun estoy atontada con las fotos que vi de Italia, esta peli va a estar genial W

Eso es todo por hoy, intentare actualizar pronto y reavivar mis neuronas.

Gracias por su apoyo y su tiempo en leerme ^^

Nos vemos, Meli


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**EMMETT POV**

Estaba en el último nivel del Mario, ya le ganaba al maldito dragón verde, lo tenía en mis manos…

-Mira y aprende, Bella- dije al tiempo en que me giraba para verla, pero encontré el sillón vacío.

Me pare de un salto y la busque con la mirada por la sala, pero no había signo de ella. Corrí por la sala, la busque debajo de cada uno de los sillones, adentro del piano, en los floreros de Esme.

-Edward va a matarme- murmure con pánico.

Corrí escaleras arriba y encontré todas las puertas del pasillo abiertas, la primera era la de mi habitación y Rosalie, entre con cierto miedo.

Lleve mis manos a mi boca para ahogar el grito de terror que tenia en la garganta. La habitación estaba decorada con toda la lencería erótica de mi esposa. Colgaban de los cuadros, lámparas, del ventilador e incluyendo en la rama de unos de los árboles de afuera

-Ahora Rosalie también me matara- dije entrecortadamente por el terror.

Corrí hacia la otra habitación que era la de Jasper y Alice, estaba en peor estado que la mía, pero no me preocupe por que sabía que estaba en esas condiciones.

Un estruendo sonó en la primera planta y vino del lugar del que menos quería imaginar, solo esperaba que fuera algo que se pudiera remplazar.

Con paso vacilante entre al estudio de Carlisle, con miedo mire el suelo, y mis ojos se dilataron al ver el Globo Terráqueo de mi padre, el cual tenia cientos de años, era uno de los tesoros mas preciados para él. Mire su escritorio y ahí se encontraba Bella, sentadita, tranquila, dibujando en unos papeles, los que supuse que eran unos documentos importantes.

-¡Bella!- grite haciéndola saltar, pero pronto se recupero.

-¿Qué?- pregunto inocentemente.

-¿Cómo que qué?- fruncí el seño- ¿Acaso no viste lo que acabas de hacer?- dije señalando, lo que quedaba, del Globo.

-¡Ah! la pelota- dijo desinteresada volviendo a su dibujo.

-¿Pelota?

-Es una pelota muy extraña- dijo sin despegar los ojos de los papeles- como no la alcanzaba, la intente bajar empujándola. Pero esta no voto se quebró- una vez que hubo terminado lo que estaba haciendo me miro- ¿A quien le interesa una pelota que no rebota? ¡Se quebró!- extendió sus bracitos y los movió con exasperación

-¡No es una pelota!- grite, también moviendo mis brazos con exasperación- ¡No deberías estar rayando eso!

-Mi maestra me dijo que debía practicar como se escribe mi nombre. Cuando vuelva al jardín quiero mostrarle que lo se escribir a la perfección.

-¡Pero esos son papeles muy importantes de Carlisle!

-Papeles son papeles- dijo bajando del escritorio, tomo mi mano y señalo los cuadros de Carlisle. Abrí tanto los ojos que me dio la sensación de que saldrían.

Cada uno de ellos estaba manchado con diferentes tipos de colores. Pinturas que tenían cientos de años habían sido arruinadas en cuestión de segundos.

-No sabía que a Jasper le gustaba pintar. Tiene colores muy bonitos- dijo admirando su hazaña, colocando sus manos en la cintura- De seguro a Carlisle le encantara.

-Debo preparar mi lecho de muerte- suspire.

En ese momento escuche la puerta abrirse y varias voces.

-Ya llegaron- dijo Bella, sus ojos pronto perdieron el brillo picaron que tenían hacia unos segundos antes, que fue sustituido por una dolorosa tristeza.

Toda la frustración que tenia por lo que había pasado, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Alcé a Bella, le bese la frente y bajamos juntos a la sala.

**EDWARD POV**

No podía quitar mis ojos de los tíos de Bella, la ponzoñosa se acumulaba en mi boca, pero no con el deseo de beber su sangre, si no de matarlos, por el echo de poner un dedo enzima a Bella, de una niña inocente y débil.

Alice y Jasper me imploraban a que me controlara, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas hacerlos, pero escuchaba la mente de esa pareja y me hervía la ponzoñosa, no estaba para nada contentos con que nosotros la hayamos encontrado primero y muchos menos que no la lleváramos con nosotros a la policía. Estaban más que asustados por lo que la niña podría llegar a decir, el hombre estaba pensando en algo para tratar de callarla.

-Por favor, pasen- ofreció cortésmente Carlisle-_Por favor Edward, contrólate_- dijo en su mente dándome una mirada seria.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, dejando que las ondas de tranquilidad de Jasper me tomaran por completo, eso me ayudo bastante, aunque no del todo.

Todos los presentes entraron con cierta desconfianza a la casa.

Cuando entre vi a Emmett y Bella en el pie de las escaleras, estaba abrazada a mi hermanos con la cara escondida en su cuello, este la abrazo aun mas fuerte cuando nos vio a todos.

-¡Oh, Bella!- grito falsamente la mujer, corriendo hacia la niña, pero me pare en medio impidiendo su paso- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto molesta, con el ceño fruncido.

-Esta muy asustada, acabamos de encontrarla. Debería concederle un poco de espacio- me arrepentí inmediatamente de lo que había echo, estaba haciendo dudar a los policías.

-¡Es mi hija! ¡No sabes por lo que he sufrido desde que se fue!- grito histeria apunto de abalanzarse sobre mi.

-Antes de eso- interrumpió el policía- Nos gustaría hablar con Bella, tenemos algunas cosas que preguntarle.

-Esta asustada, no creo que pueda hablar- dijo el tío de Bella, al cual recordaba que se llamaba Phil. Ese hombre era lo bastante astuto, se agarraba de lo que podía para no hacer hablar a Bella.

Bella se envaro enseguida al escuchar lo que su tío había dicho, tenía el ceño completamente fruncido.

-_Esta enojada-_ me dijo Jasper en su mente.

-¿Hablarías conmigo un minuto Bella?- Prego la psicóloga. La habían llamado los policías para hablar con la niña.

Todos la miramos, haciendo que se sonrojara y bajara la mirada, pero asintió levemente. Emmett camino hacia el sillón y dejo a Bella en este, la doctora se sentó en frente de ella.

-Cuéntame ¿Por qué te escapaste de tu casa?

Esperamos, ansiosos, un rato, pero Bella no dijo nada, se había entretenido con sus manos, sabía que estaba nerviosa y con miedo. Me invadió la necesidad de sentarme junto a ella y brindarle toda mi confianza para que no temiera.

-¿Te sentirás mas cómoda si estamos solas?- pregunto amablemente la doctora. Bella levanto la cabeza y asintió frenéticamente- De acuerdo, ¿nos concederían un poco de tiempo?

-Por supuesto- Dijo Carlisle- En aquella puerta esta el comedor, podemos esperar allí- los policías y los tíos de Bella asintieron, vi como un olicía le entregaba a la psicóloga una grabadora, Bella se percato enseguida de lo era, me miro con miedo gire sobre mis talones y me dispuse a ir con ella.

Una de las manos de Jasper me detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso.

-Sabes que no puedes- me dijo Alice. Apreté con fuerza los dientes y contra mi voluntad camine con ellos al comedor.

-¿Se animara a hablar?- pregunto preocupado Emmett.

-No se preocupen y tengan un poco de paciencia- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen que hablar con la niña?- dijo Phil irritado, pero intentaba calmarse.

-Ustedes no saben el por que se escapo, ella nos contara la verdad- dijo tranquilamente el jefe de policía mientas que Phil apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Los minutos pasaban y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, no solo los míos si no los de todos. Jasper hacia su mejor trabajo en controlarlos pero intentaba no hacer notar tanto el cambio de humor.

Mi familia y yo tratábamos por todos los medios no escuchar la conversación de Bella, a pesar de que todos nos moríamos por escuchar su historia era medio injusto hacerlo con nuestro súper oído, esperaríamos a que ella nos contara la verdad, si es que se animaba, una vez que esto terminara no la presionaríamos a que nos lo digiera.

Por primera vez en mi vida experimente la claustrofobia, las paredes del gran comedor, a cada segundo, me parecían que se encogían y pronto me aplastaría hasta que finalmente entro la doctora y nos comunico que podíamos ir a la sala de nuevo.

Salí prácticamente corriendo, y lo primero que busque fue a Bella, pero no tarde mucho en encontrarla ya que ella corrió a mí y me abrazo muy fuerte, le correspondí de inmediato alzándola y estrechándola, con mucho cuidado. Los tíos de Bella y los policías estaban mas que sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, la única que nos miraba diferente era la doctora, cuyos ojos reflejaban la ternura de lo que estaba viendo.

-Estoy mas que segura que deben escuchar esto- les enseño la grabadora y se fueron a un rincón de la sala a escuchar la y hablar de ello.

-¿Qué le contaste?- le susurre al oído.

-Todo- sollozo- todo- me abrazo aun más fuerte.

-Todo va a ir bien- dijo Alice sobando al espalda de la niña.

-Vamos a pedirles a los tíos de Bella que nos acompañen a la comisaría- dijo el jefe de policía con tono autoritario.

-No creo que sea necesario…-intento decir Phil

-Claro que si. Están detenidos por violación y abuso de un menor- dos de los policías tomaron cada brazo de Phil y lo arrastraron hacia fuera.

-¡Eres una maldita mentirosa!- grito la mujer acercándose a mi, mas bien a Bella, pero la policía la agarro de inmediato- ¡Deberías estar agradecida con nosotros! ¡¿Quién fue la que te cuido todo este tiempo?! O ¡¿Acaso olvidaste que tu madre de abandono?!

-¡Mi mama no me abandono!- grito Bella.

-¿Estonces por que no ha venido por ti?- rió la mujer, con los ojos dilatados por el odio.

-Por favor, llévensela- ordeno el Jefe de policía. El hombre obedeció y se llevo a la mujer que no paraba de soltar maldiciones a Bella. El jefe asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras salía de la casa.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella- dijo la doctora.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada, fue ella la que se animo a escapar y contar la verdad- dijo Carlisle.

-Pero ustedes le dieron la confianza para hacerlo- en verdad la doctora estaba agradecida con nosotros- salteare la parte en que la tiene desde hace dos días- sonrío y nos guiño un ojos- Nos veremos pronto, Bella.

Bella asintió y saludo con su manita. Carlisle acompaño a la mujer hasta afuera, una vez que esta paso el umbral de la puerta todos suspiramos de puro alivio y nos dejamos caer en el sillón.

-¿Todo termino?- pregunto Emmett.

-Sip, ahora solo ahí que esperar a que Rosalie y Esme vuelvan a casa- dijo Alice apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de Jasper.

Bella soltó un gran bostezo y se refregó los ojos.

-¿Emmett?- pregunto Alice.

-Dime.

-Deberías acomodar el desastre de arriba o te mataran- nos quedamos en silencio y como si le hubieran pinchado el trasero, Emmett salto del sillón y corrió a la planta alta. Esto hizo que Bella comenzara a reír.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunte divertido.

-Me vengue de Emmett- dijo entre risas- La ropa interior de Rosalie se veía muy bonita volando por la habitación. Tense tanto un elástico que salio volando por la ventana abierta- eso nos hizo reír a todos.

-Eres tremenda, Bella- dijo Alice.

-Aunque me siento mal por el Globo Terráqueo de Carlisle, cuando entre al estudio no llegaba la luz y me tropecé con eso y callo al suelo, Emmett creyó que pensaba que era una pelota. Los papeles que estaba rayando en realidad eran hojas limpias, no tenían nada, y los cuadros…- se rió aun mas fuerte- tienen unos vidrios que protegen la pintura original, creo que se le puede quitar la pintura.

Volvió a soltar un bostezo y en dos segundos se quedo completamente dormida.

-¿Mi Globo Terráqueo?- dijo Carlisle en la entrada de la casa.

-La culpa es de Emmett, dejo abandonada a Bella por un juego de video- le explico Alice.

-Iré a acostarla-Me levante y lleve a Bella a la habitación de Esme. Cuando pase por la habitación de Emmett le vi colgado del árbol tratando por todos los medios de no romper la prenda intima de su esposa.

La acosté en la cama, por fin la veía dormir tranquila y sin pesadillas, ahora solo faltaba que se discutiera la custodia de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo tengo un frío que no se dan idea, estoy temblando tanto que parece que tengo convulsiones xD

Actualice pronto, mas de lo que hubiera esperado, en realidad el capitulo lo termine el domingo, en mi cuaderno, pero el lunes una amiga me paso un libro que realmente me encanto *O*. Una trama muy linda, algo extraña, muy erótica, pero fenomenal. Me atrapo tanto que en dos días lo termine de leer, un record para mi xD. Y hoy termine de pasar el capitulo a la compu.

¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente estoy muy conforme, no se ustedes, luego me dicen xD. Realmente me alegra haber acabado con este problemita de Bella. Ahora, juro que me imagino a Emmett colgado de una rama de árbol sacando un corpiño con encaje xD, esa imagen se me vino a la mente no se por que, y automáticamente la escribí y la añadí acá, espero que les haya gustado xD

Aun estoy en estado de coma por el Adelardo de Luna nueva, no saben como estaba el domingo a la noche .. Intente ver los premios MTV, pero la cochinada se cortaba, lo único que logre ver, fue, cuando ganaron Rob y Kris el mejor beso xD, estuvo fenomenal, aunque Kris fue medio mala en dejarle de cara de ese modo xD

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me alientan muchísimo. Respondo rapidito la pregunta que me hizo Maritza Cullen, con que si ellos le contaran la verdad a Bella, por que ella crecerá y ellos no. No le van a decir nada, por que aun ella es muy niña y no lo tienen muy en cuenta, además…Bella se marchara antes de que lo sepa. Bien lo dije, les di un adelanto XD

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me agregaron a Favoritos en todos los sentidos, se los agradezco de corazón ^^. También a todos los que se cruzan a leer el fic =)

Nos vemos, se me cuidan.

Meli


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**EDWARD POV**

Me había quedado con Bella mientras dormía, por primera vez, desde que estaba en la casa, estaba durmiendo placidamente, sin llantos, ni quejidos. Estaba tan tranquila que hasta una sonrisa se le formaba en sus pequeños labios.

Lo que había vivido en las ultimas horas me habían dejado pensativo, ahora que los tíos de Bella no estaban, ella debía quedarse con su madre o en algún otro lugar, lo que significaba que tenía que marcharse ya que no podía quedarse con nosotros y eso hacia que mi corazón se reprimiera de dolo.

En toda mi vida había sentido nada por nadie, por un humano y mucho menos por una niña, pero Bella se había metido en mi corazón dejando pequeñas marcas en él con su nombre. Era increíble como quería a esta niña.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Pasa, Alice- dije mirando la puerta

-Hola- saludo mi hermana al entrar en la habitación- ¿Cómo esta?

-Bastante bien- volví mi mirada al sereno rostro de Bella.

-Que bueno…- se sentó en el suelo y miro a Bella con ojos triste.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte al ver que cada vez se ponía más triste. Aunque me estuviera ocultando sus pensamientos, sabía a donde iban estos.

-No quiero que Bella se valla- el sonido de su voz detonaba la tristeza.

-Bella no es un perrito que encontramos, Alice- dije inexpresivamente-. No podemos quedarnos con ella.

-¿Quién sabe?- comenzó-. Quizás nos acepte.

-Alice…-rasque mi frente-. Lo más natural que haga es que salga corriendo, gritando o llorando. Puede que todas juntas.

-Pensé que la querías.

-Y mucho- me arrepentí inmediatamente de revelarle eso-. Pero no podemos arriesgarla a esto, a mi…Ya te había dicho que su sangre es un poco atrayente para mi, imagínate que cuando crezca, será aun peor y…- en ese momento vino una imagen mía con Bella en mis brazos, fría, pálida e inerte, su cuello estaba manchado con sangre mientras que yo lo lamia con ojos rojos…Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza para alejar esa horrible imagen-. Temo no poder controlarme…

-Eso no pasara- dijo Alice apoyando una mano en mi hombro.

-Nunca se sabe- dije quitándome su mano-. El futuro cambia y eso lo sabes bien.

-Esme y Rosalie ya llegaron- nos comunico Jasper. Nunca había sido tan oportuna su interrupción, justo en el momento en que Alice me contestaría a los gritos.

-Luego hablaremos- salio disparada de la habitación.

Me levante y le di un beso en la frente a Bella. Luego seguí a Alice a la sala, allí todos nos estaban esperando. Tomamos asiento en nuestros lugares y esperamos pacientes a lo que Esme y Rosalie tuvieran para contarnos.

-¿Qué encontraron?- pregunto Emmett, ansioso.

-A la madre de Bella- dijo Rosalie.

-Esta viviendo en Phoenix- continúo Esme- localizamos su teléfono y la llamamos.

-¿Y bien?- las ansias de Emmett lo estaban sacando de quicio.

-Esta totalmente arrepentida de haber dejado a Bella en mano de sus cuñados- siguió Rosalie, ya que Esme se había quedado callada-. Hasta se largo a llorar cuando le contamos por lo que la niña había pasado.

-¿Cuándo la vendrá a buscar?- pregunto Jasper.

-Estaba por tomar un vuelo para llegar esta misma noche, pero se negó inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto, interesado, Carlisle.

-Dijo que aun no estaba preparada y no estaba económicamente equilibrada- cerro la manos en un puño mirando el suelo, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de separarme de Bella.

-Por eso no había ido a visitarla en todo este tiempo- dijo repentinamente Esme. También dijo que no tenia fuerzas para llamarla, por que cada vez que lo hacia Bella lloraba y le pedía que volviera.

-El dinero no es problema- dijo Alice.

-También le dijimos eso, pero se negó a escucharnos, dijo que demasiados problemas había causado, no quería que le prestáramos dinero, es más nos quería dar el dinero que nosotros habíamos gastado en Bella.

-Vaya mujer…-susurro Carlisle.

-Le comentamos de que mañana llevaríamos a Bella a un juez, para que vea que aran con ella- dijo Rosalie-. Dijo que le parecía una idea perfecta, ella misma hablaría al juzgado para que le permitieran que la niña se quedara en un orfanato. Le ofrecimos que nosotros cuidaríamos de ella…

-¿Y que les dijo?- pregunto Emmett exasperado por el silencio de Rosalie.

-Que no. Nosotros ya habíamos echo demasiado, no quiere seguir siendo un estorbo y mucho menos Bella.

-No lo es- dijo Alice con los dientes apretados.

-Se lo dijimos, pero se siguió negando.

Mi muerto corazón se partió al escuchar que Bella se marcharía, aunque ya lo sabía me estaba rehusando a escucharlo. Además, aunque Bella se quedase con nosotros su madre algún día volvería por ella, sea como sea, Bella se iría y yo no podía ni debía impedir eso.

-Entonces esta decidido- dijo Carlisle rompiendo el silencio que se había generado-. Mañana llevaremos a Bella a un orfanato hasta que su madre vuelva por ella.

Todos asentimos en silencio, aunque todos estaban pensando el la triste despedida, pensaban igual que yo, no debíamos meternos es el camino de una niña.

Cada uno se levanto y su fue a su habitación, con la diferencia de que Esme y Carlisle se fueron al estudio de este ultimo para limpiar la travesura de la niña. Rosalie se puso a regañar a su esposo por ser un descuidado al cuidar de una pequeña humana. Mientras que Alice y Jasper se ocupaban, en silencio, de guardas la ropa que le habían comprado a Bella.

Camine por el pasillo y me fui a la habitación en donde Bella dormía, entre en silencio y la vi que aun dormía placidamente. Me recosté a su lado y le quite unos mechones de pelo que tenia en su carita.

-Te voy a extrañar- susurre al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente.

Definitivamente la extrañaría.

**BELLA POV**

Cuando desperté, encontré a Edward durmiendo a mi lado, tenía una expresión de dolor. _De seguro esta teniendo una pesadilla, _pensé. Apoye una de mis manos en su fría mejilla, él abrió inmediatamente los ojos y me sonrió, pero no vi que la felicidad llegara a sus ojos.

-Buenos días- me saludo.

-Buenos días.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, bastante bien- era verdad, hacía mucho que no dormía tranquila, no había tenido oscuras pesadillas, solo había tenido bonitos sueños con millones de colores.

-Me alegro- dijo con tono triste.

-No lo parece.

-¿Cómo?- levanto la cabeza de la almohada y me miro sorprendido.

-Que no pareces para nada feliz- le aclare, pero abrió aun mas los ojos- ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?- pregunte, él dejo caer la cabeza y negó lentamente- ¿Entonces?- insistí.

-Tengo que contarte algo- dijo al momento que se llevaba un brazo a la cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos.

El tono que había usado para decirme aquello me asusto, me senté en la cama para escucharle mejor. Él abría y cerraba la boca sin decir absolutamente nada, a cada segundo que pasaba mis nervios y ansiedad aumentaban.

-¿Edward?- le llame luego de un rato.

-Hablamos con tu mama- dijo repentinamente, sin anestesia-. Dijo que estaba arrepentida….

-¿Cuándo vendrá por mi?- pregunte interrumpiéndolo, sabía lo sensible que era mi madre y como debió de llorar cuando se entero de lo que me había pasado, pero lo único que me importaba era cuando la volvería a ver a estar con ella.

-Aun no esta segura. Esta trabajando y… los horarios no le dan para cuidarte.

-Ya veo…

-Dijo que te dejáramos en un orfanato hasta que ella volviera por ti- lo dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible, tuve que concentrarme para poder escucharle.

Sus palabras me dolieron, sabía que no podía quedarme con ellos, así que acepte lo que habían impuesto. Demasiados problemas había causado a una familia que no era la mía, era hora de marcharme.

-¡Buenos días, Bella!- entro fritando Alice, que por primera vez no me había asustado.

-Buenos días- note que mi voz no salía con la fuerza que quería y eso me enojo.

-Estaré abajo- dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación a la carrera, pero pude ver sus ojos.

-No te preocupes- dijo Alice-. Esta mal por que te iras- mire a Alice que tenía una mirada llena de tristeza, igual que la de Edward- Todos lo estamos- dijo al momento que me daba un fuerte abrazo, al que correspondí inmediatamente.

Deje que me vistiera a su antojo, en un intento de que su mirada cambiara. Cuando se lo dije salio corriendo de la habitación y volvió a los segundos con un vestido azul con vuelos más oscuros, me puso unas medias blancas con puntilla y unos zapatitos del mismo color que el vestido, peino mi alborotado cabello y coloco una bincha blanca con un moño azul.

Me alzo y bajamos las escaleras juntas, por última vez. Abajo nos esperaban todos, mi corazón se encogió al ver que Edward no estaba allí. Esme corrió antes de que Alice bajara los últimos escalos y me tomo en brazos para llenar mi cara de besos.

-Te vamos a extrañar muchísimo- dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo también- dije abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y no detenerse- gracias por todo.

Todos me dieron un abrazo y un beso, creo que jamás me podré olvidar de sus hermosos rostros desfigurados por la tristeza.

Alice me alzo nuevamente y me llevo afuera, donde nos esperaba un hermoso auto plateado, adentro nos estaba esperando Edward, mi corazón se agito al saber que por lo menos lo vería una ultima vez.

Una vez que entramos al auto, Edward arranco con un suave ronroneo y condujo hasta la carretera, me gire para ver la enorme y hermosa casa de los Cullen.

Una vez que llegamos a las calles de asfalto Edward tomo mi mano y la mantuvo apretada durante todo el viaje. A la velocidad a la que manejaba pronto llegamos a una enorme mansión que esta surcada por unas gigantes y gruesas rejas.

Edward hablo por el portero eléctrico haciendo que el portón se abriera. La casa esta al fondo de un enorme jardín que también era patio, estaba lleno de juego, areneros y flores, había uno que otro niño jugando.

Aparcamos en la entrada de la casa que tenía un aspecto tétrico, Alice salio conmigo en brazos, mientras que Edward sacaba una valija del maletero. Golpeo la gran puerta y a los segundos una anciana salio.

-Bienvenidos-dijo con voz ronca y una sonrisa que remarco todas sus arrugas-. Pasen- nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que entráramos.

La casa no era tan tétrica como lo era por fuera, pero se notaba que era vieja y que no había ido un diseñador de interiores nunca, ya que todo tenía aspecto viejo, los muebles, alfombras, cuadros, lámparas e incluso la gran escalera que estaba en el medio.

-Tu debes ser Bella- dijo la anciana llamando mi atención, asentí- Ya veras que te divertirás mucho- palmeo mi cabeza-¡Ángela!- llamo, a los pocos segundo bajo una muchacha delgada, de cabello oscuro y gafas.

Al vernos se puso completamente colorada y bajo la mirada al suelo, varias veces trastabillo en las escaleras que daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento pasaría al suelo.

-No sabía que trabajabas aquí- dijo Edward, le mire y tenia una sonrisa.

-Bueno…-dijo la chica- es la casa de mi abuela y la ayudo- estaba nerviosa, ya que jugaba con su pulóver, entendí de que le gustaba Edward.

-Querida, lleva a Bella a conocer la casa y a sus compañeros- le ordeno amablemente la anciana. Ángela asintió y me extendió la mano.

Alice me coloco en el suelo y agarre la mano de la chica. Esta me condujo por una enorme puerta de madera, cuando la abrió vi a un montón de niños jugando y viendo la televisión.

Antes de que se serraran las puertas me gire para ver por ultima vez a Edward y Alice, ellos me estaban mirando, en ese momento no pude aguantarlo más, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, el dolor era demasiado y ya no podía aguantarlo.

-Adiós- salude con mi mano.

Me di cuenta de que no quería separarme de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muerta de frío .

¿Qué les pareció el capi? Debo decir que estoy bastante conforme, sinceramente me inspiro muchísimo cuando voy a la casa de mi abuela, así que si sigo así, voy a actualizar una vez por semana xD

Quiero aclarar antes que nada, que esta no es la separación definitiva de Bella y los Cullen, solo lo aclaro, pero en algún momento se ira u.u

Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, nunca recibí tantos *O*, no saben lo feliz que me hacen T-T. Ya voy a leer las historias que me pidieron que leyera, le he estado echando un ojos y son muy interesante =D

Espero sus opiniones de este cap, se darán cuenta de que he escrito poco xD, pero es que tengo el cerebro congelado y quiero meterme ya a la cama xD

Gracias a todos, cuídense y nos vemos pronto =)

Besos, Meli.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**EDWARD POV**

Ya han pasado siete días desde que dejamos a Bella en el orfanato. Siete días en que la casa no había sido lo mismo, ni siquiera nosotros podíamos volver a nuestro ritmo de vida. Por más extraño que pareciera la pequeña nos había cambiado todo, por más mínimo que fuera.

La llamamos todos los días para saber como estaba, pero ella no quería contestar el teléfono, ni una sola vez. Se excusaba diciendo que estaba haciendo cosas importantes.

-No entiendo que es lo que le pasa a Bella- dijo Ángela una vez que se sentó en nuestra mesa. Por extraño que pareciera a ella no le intimidábamos y a nosotros no nos molestaba su presencia.

-¿Te ha dicho por que no quiere atender nuestras llamadas?- pregunto Alice con suma preocupación.

-No- sacudió su cabeza-. Siempre esta sentada en la biblioteca coloreando o viendo algunos libros, otras veces solo se sienta en la ventana por horas- continuaba diciendo Ángela con la misma preocupación que Alice-. Los otros niños se han cansado de invitarla a jugar, pero ella les dice que no, o los ignora, hasta que ellos desistieron de seguir invitándola.

-¿Ha llamado su madre?- pregunto Rosalie, haciendo que Ángela la mirara por unos segundo con incredulidad, siempre lo hacia cuando Rosalie le dirigía la palabra.

-Si, ella ha llamado. Pero Bella tampoco le contesta.

-Eso es extraño- dijo Jasper, provocando que Ángela se sintiera cohibida, en cierto modo no la intimidábamos, pero si la incomodábamos.

-Hemos llamado a una psicóloga para que la viera. Pero dice que esta en perfecta condiciones, simplemente esta encaprichada, por que la han dejado sola, que es una forma de llamar la atención y salirse con la suya…

-Bella no es de esas niñas- interrumpí inconcientemente.

-Eso también había pensado yo- me apoyo Ángela con una sonrisa- Bella es un niña muy madura para su edad, no muestra signos de encaprichamiento ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Ya se!- grito Emmett asustándonos a todos- ¿Por qué no vamos a visitarla? A lo mejor ella esta así por que no la vamos a ver.

-Creo…que sería una buena idea- con esas simple palabras de Ángela hicieron que la sonrisa de mi hermano creciera aun mas.

-Entonces esta decidido- dijo Emmett en el momento en que sonaba el timbre.

-Bien, nos vemos luego- saludo Ángela y se marcho.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dije mirando a Emmett.

-¡Oh, vamos, Edward!- dijo levantando sus manos exasperado- Se que te mueres por verla, como todos nosotros, además sabemos que la esta pasando mal. ¿Quién te dice que cuando nos vea su humor cambie?

-Como también puede empeorar-contesto Jasper.

-Son unos aburridos- Emmett se levanto de la mesa con su bandeja de comida sin tocar y la tiro al basurero- No se ustedes, pero yo iré.

Vimos como Emmett y Rosalie caminaban de la mano fuera de la cafetería, clave mis ojos en la mesa y trate de encontrar los pros y los contras de ir a ver a Bella.

-Yo que ustedes iría- murmuro Jasper- Me gustaría ir, pero van a haber demasiados niños… y aun no me siento preparado. Pero ustedes deberían ir, quizás Emmett tenga razón, quizás- Beso a Alice en la cabeza y tiro su almuerzo para luego marcharse por el mismo camino que nuestros hermanos.

-Quiero verla- susurro Alice.

-Yo también.

-Entonces por que no te ver ir con nosotros- me miro a los ojos.

-Por que no seré capaz dejarla de nuevo.

Me levante y deje a Alice sola, había hablado de más, pero con toda la verdad.

No soportaría separarme una vez más de Bella.

**ALICE POV**

Llegamos a casa y vi como Edward se marchaba a su habitación murmurando un "hola" a Esme, ella lo contemplo preocupada y luego me miro.

-Iremos a ver a Bella- sabía lo que me iba a preguntar, así que me adelante a contestar.

-¿Él no quiere ir?

-No es eso- sacudí mi cabeza-. Edward realmente la quiere, demasiado.

-Ya veo…-fue lo único que murmuro Esme, luego salio corriendo, prácticamente, a la habitación de Edward para hablar con él.

Emmett estaba sentado en el sillón mirándome impaciente.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto alzando una ceja- ¿Cuándo vamos?

-Ahora mismo- dije riendo, era tan divertido ver a Emmett comportarse como un niño.

Se paro de un salto y corrió hacia la cochera, me gire para saludar a Jasper, este me dio un fuerte abrazo, me deseo suerte y me pidió disculpas por no acompañarme. Le entendía perfectamente y no necesitaba disculparlo por nada, si él no se sentía cómodo no lo obligaría a que viniera.

Cuando llegue a la cochera ya me esperaban Rosalie y Emmett dentro.

-¡Vemos Alice!- me apuro tocando constantemente la bocina del auto.

Subí de un salto, no alcance a cerrar la puerta cuando me di cuenta de que el Jeep había arrancado y ya íbamos por mitad del camino de la calzada.

-Estamos ansiosos ¿he?- dije burlándome, pero la verdad era que yo también lo estaba.

Con su alocada forma de conducir llegamos pronto al orfanato. El jardín estaba lleno de niños corriendo y jugando en los juegos. Aparcamos el Jeep en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Señor, señor!- grito un niño sacudiendo el pantalón de Emmett.

-¿Dime, pequeño?- se acuclillo para quedar a la altura del menos.

-Algún día nos podría llevar a dar un paseo- señalo el Jeep. En ese momento me percate de que varios niños se estaban reuniendo al lado del Jeep y lo miraban con adoración y sus bocas estaban abiertas.

-¡Claro, enano! Cuando quieras- palmeo la cabeza del niño y camino hacia donde estaba Rosalie, quien tenía una mirada dulce y un poco cristalina.

-De seguro serias un padre hermoso- susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Oh, por favor!- interrumpí exasperada-. Vinimos a ver a Bella, no a probar las habilidades paternales de Emmett.

-Eso lo dices por que estas celosa- dijo Rosalie aforrándose al brazo de Emmett, rodé mis ojos y golpee la puerta de la casa.

A los pocos segundos nos abrió Elizabeth, la abuela de Ángela. La viejita nos miro unos segundos y luego nos regalo una enorme sonrisa.

-Ustedes son lo que cuidaban de Bella- dijo- Ángela me dijo que vendrían pero no los esperaba tan pronto- abrió la puerta para que pasáramos-. Aunque a ustedes dos no los conozco.

-Ellos son mis hermanos, Emmett y Rosalie- dije señalándolos, ambos saludaron cortésmente a la abuelita.

-No saben lo feliz que me pone que vengan a visitarla, ha estado rara desde que llego.

-Lo sabemos, nos lo contó Ángela.

-Si…-agacho la cabeza y se puso a jugar con su delantal-. Es extraño, por lo general los niños suelen estar así unos días, pero ella lleva toda la semana y no muestra intención en socializar ni nada.

-¿Dónde esta ahora?- pregunto Emmett.

-En la biblioteca, estaba dibujando. Por aquí- nos hizo un ademán con la mano para que la siguiéramos, guiándonos por los antiguos pasillos, hasta que llegamos a una habitación que tenía una gran puerta de madera.

La habitación estaba decorada especialmente al ambiente de los niños, las paredes estaban empapeladas con dibujos de animales y letras, había pequeños estantes con libros y cuentos, varias mesitas y sillones, pero no había nadie allí.

La anciana camino por entre medio de los estantes, la seguimos y pudimos ver a Bella sentada, dándonos la espalda. Estaba apoyada en una pequeña mesita coloreando unos papeles.

-¿Bella? Tienes visitas- le dijo la anciana.

-Estoy ocupada. Que vengan otro día - dijo Bella sin moverse ni un milímetro. Su voz sonaba normal, no mostraba tristeza o enojo, pero me destrozo ver que no le interesara que se preocuparan por ella.

-¿Bella?- la llame. Ella se giro rápidamente para verme, sus ojitos chocolate se agrandaron y llevo sus manos a su boquita. Si yo fuera capaz de llorar lo estaría haciendo desde hace rato.

-¡Alice!- grito y corrió hacia mí dándome un fuerte abrazo. Rápidamente la envolví con mis brazos.

-Los dejare solos- dijo Elizabeth con voz ahogada.

-¡Hey! Nosotros no contamos- dijo Emmett fingiendo estar ofendido.

Bella miro por mi hombro a mi hermano y enseguida estiro sus brazos para que este la alzara, cuando lo hizo la tiro por los aires.

-¡Emmett!- gritamos a unísono con Rosalie y nos apresuramos a ver si Bella estaba bien, estaba de mas decir que nos quedamos sorprendidas cuando la vimos reír a carcajadas en las manos de Emmett.

-Los extrañe mucho- dijo Bella limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos a causa de la risa.

-¿Entonces por que no contestabas nuestras llamadas?- dijo Rosalie reprendiéndola un poco.

-Por que realmente estaba ocupada- Dijo sentándose en un silloncito-. Estaba haciendo dibujos para todos, quería hacer dibujos de los lindos momentos que había pasado con ustedes, para mostrárselos a mi mama. También estaba haciendo dibujos de los momentos lindos que pase con mi mamá y mi papá, para dárselos a ustedes. ¿Saben? Estas cosas llevan su tiempo- dijo señalando una pila de dibujos, eso nos hizo soltar una carcajada.

-¿Esta también es la razón por la que no atiendes a tu mamá?- pregunte.

-Sip- asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

Nos quedamos toda la tarde con Bella charlando y jugando, aparentemente estaba bien, no le seguimos preguntando por su extraño comportamiento, en algún momento lo diría. Pero me di cuenta de que mientras hablábamos ella miraba constantemente la puerta, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, entonces entendí, ella esperaba a Edward.

-Edward te manda saludos- dije para ver su reacción.

-Oh, bueno, díganle que yo también- volvió a su tarea de hacer sus dibujos, intercambie miradas con mis hermanos, realmente le afectaba que Edward no estuviera ahí.

De la nada la puerta se abrió, nos giramos para ver quien era y nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

-¿Y si me los das personalmente?

Bella se tenso al escuchar la voz de Edward, como si fuera en cámara lenta, se giro para mirarlo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se quedo petrificada unos segundos, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo, hasta que finalmente corrió a los brazos de Edward y lloro en su hombro.

Estaba tan concentrada en Bella que no había tenido ninguna visión de la repentina llegada de Edward.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes?- pregunte.

-Estaba haciendo unos llamados- dijo acunando a Bella quien no paraba de llorar.

-¿A quien llamaste?- pregunto Emmett.

-Bueno…digamos que llame a la mamá Bella, hablamos de su extraño comportamiento y accedió a dejárnosla a cargo hasta que vuelva.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Bella con voz ahogada por el llanto.

-Si, siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo con ello.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto levantando la mirada hacia nosotros.

-Es tu decisión Bella- conteste-. Pero sabes que estaremos más que encantados.

Mas lagrimas siguieron saliendo de sus ojitos, mientras se aferraba al cuello de Edward.

Sabía que entre ellos había una conexión especial, pero por alguna razón no veía un futuro feliz para ellos.

**EDWARD POV **

Sabía que había cometido un error en cuanto llame a la mamá de Bella, sabía que estaba haciendo mal cuando me subí al auto para ir al orfanato y me di cuenta de que no podía dar paso atrás cuando Bella corrió a mis brazos llorando.

Pero ya no me importaba, quería estar con la niña. Ella algún día se iría definitivamente y nunca más la volvería a ver, ahora solo tenia unos días para tenerla a mi lado, luego la dejaría marchar y, como sea, tendría que sacármela de la cabeza.

-_Te dejaremos con Bella, iremos a empacar sus cosas-_me dijo Alice en su mente, mientras dejaban la habitación.

-¿Por qué no contestabas nuestras llamadas?- pregunte acariciando la cabeza de Bella.

-Tu nunca llamabas- se separo de mi para mirarme enojada- Tampoco me dijiste adiós cuando me dejaste aquí, era como si ya no te importara. 

Estaba verdaderamente gracioso verla de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, golpeando con el pie el suelo.

-Es que…-baje la cabeza para ocultar mi sonrisa, no podía aguantar estar serio- .Era, es…duro dejarte. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

Bajo sus brazos y me envolvió de nuevo en ellos, tener su cuerpito pegado al mío me daba la mas grande de las satisfacciones. Bella se había convertido en lo más importante para mí, la quería de una manera que nunca imagine que podría sentir.

Era como si hubiera despertado en mí el amor de un hermano mayor o el de un padre, algo que jamás sentí, por que nunca experimente ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Te extrañe mucho- dijo con voz ronca.

-Yo también- murmure contra su pelo, abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

-¡Nosotros ya terminamos de empacar las cosas! ¿Y ustedes aun siguen abrazados?- grito Emmett atrás de nosotros.

Ignorando completamente a mi hermano, alcé a Bella y fuimos directamente hacia la puerta de la salida, no sin antes despedirnos de Ángela y Elizabeth.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme, Ángela?- dijo Bella.

-Bueno…

-Tienes que hacerlo o si no, no te ayudare a que tengas una cita con Edward-soltó Bella hacinado enrojecer a Ángela.

-Estas invitada cuando quieras- le dije haciendo que su sonrojo se pronunciara aun más, también provoco que Emmett riera a carcajadas, poniendo a Ángela aun mas nerviosa.

-De acuerdo-balbuceo.

Salimos de la casa con varios niños saludando a Bella, esta se despidió de ellos. Alice me acompaño en mi auto sosteniendo a Bella.

-Esos dos no tiene remedio- murmuro Alice, mire por la ventana y vi como el Jeep coleaba por la calzada del orfanato a toda velocidad, automáticamente bloqueé los pensamientos de esos dos.

-_Realmente no te vi llegar-_Me dijo Alice en su mente-_. Estoy tan concentrada con Bella que no veo nada que no sea ella._

-Te entiendo- dije en voz baja, para que Bella no me escuchara.

Cuando salimos del orfanato tome la mano de Bella, a diferencia de la ultima vez, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su pequeña carita, igual que Alice y yo.

Pronto llegamos a casa, baje las cosas de Bella y nos encaminamos hacia la entrada. Apenas subimos los escalones del porche la puerta se abrió repentinamente y algo pesado se colgó de mi cuello.

-¡Edward, te he extrañado tanto!

Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola, hola! Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero he estado estudiando y necesitaba concentrarme, para no dejar nada pendiente xD. ¿Cómo han estado ustedes? Espero que bien ^^

Bueno acá traigo el capitulo 8, como les había dicho en el anterior no era la despedida definitiva de Bella con los Cullen. Ahora que lío se armo con esta inesperada visita =0, espero que se hayan dado cuenta xD. Si no esperen hasta el lunes xD

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARISOS!!!!! LLEGUE A LOS 100!!! 117 QUE EMOCION! No se dan una idea de la emoción que tengo gracias a sus hermosos comentarios, increíble que las haya echo llorar xD. Pero es verdad me pase de dramática con la separación xD, pero conste que se lo debo a la casa de mis abuelos y a la tranquilidad y silencio que consigo ahí xD

Respondo la pregunta que me hizo, "curiosa" xD venga, pon tu nombre xD. Me habías preguntado si Bella fue abusada sexualmente o golpeada. Debo decir que son ambas, hice que Phil fuera un mal tío u.u. También me di cuenta de que muchas tienen rencor hacia René, pero no la hago como si fuera una mala madre que no se preocupa por Bella, pero como ella es joven y esta sola, no puede cuidar de Bella y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Pero ella realmente quiere a su hija, y no la visitaba ni la llamaba por que sabía que terminaría aflojando e iría por Bella y las cosas se complicarían, una vez que ella se establezca volverá por Belli =)

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, a mas tardar creo que el lunes dejare el cap 9, no estoy segura, no me gusta decir las cosas antes de tenerlas terminada por que siempre me pasa algo que no de deja subirlo.

No me voy a cansar de decirlo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero ansiosa a los que me mandaran esta ves ^^. Gracias a aquellos que se pasan a dar una ojeada =)

Nos vemos, se me cuidan y que pasen un excelente fin de semana =)

Meli.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**BELLA POV**

Por fin volvía a la casa de los Cullen, por fin podría pasar unos días con las personas que quería, por fin podría dormir tranquila y sin pesadillas… pero todos esos planes se fueron por el inodoro cuando vi a una hermosa chica de cabello rubio colgarse del cuello de Edward.

-¡No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos!- dijo la muchacha pegando saltitos de la emoción que emanaba. Mientras que Edward tenia la cara desfigurada por el pánico.

-¡Tanya!- grito Alice-¡Apártate de mi hermano!

-Oblígame bru…

-Tanya, por favor, bájate- dijo Edward recobrando la postura y alejando a la muchacha amablemente.

-¡Oh! Ya entiendo- dijo jugando con el cuello de la camisa de Edward- no quieres que nos vean.

Se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de Edward mientras bajaba su mano por el pecho…

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunte abruptamente, realmente me estaba molestando la actitud de la recién llegada.

La chica se giro rápidamente a mirarme y su cara se puso más pálida de lo que ya la tenía.

-No, Tanya, no es eso- dijo Edward tomándola del hombro- Vamos a mi habitación que te lo explicare todo- sin esperar a que la chica contestara se la llevo escaleras arriba.

Mi vista se nublo de la pura rabia que tenía. Edward tenía novia y no me lo había dicho.

-¿Por que siempre tiene que ser tan caballero con esa…bruja?- murmuro Alice entrando en la sala, donde habían tres mujeres más y un hombre. Todas se pusieron en pie en cuanto me miraron y ahogaron gritos entre sus manos.

-¡Carlisle!- grito la mujer de cabello oscuro.

-Tranquila, Carmen. No es lo que parece- dijo calmadamente Carlisle.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto una muchacha de cabello rubio platinado.

-Estamos cuidando de ella por un tiempo- interrumpió Emmett-. Es hasta que su mama vuelva.

-No seriamos tan tontos como para enojar a los Vulturis- hablo Jasper.

-Si ellos se llegan a enterar…-comenzó a decir otra joven de cabello rubio.

-No lo aran- hablo Alice-. Llevare a Bella a su habitación.

Vi como Carlisle asentía mientras nosotras subíamos las escaleras. Llegamos a la habitación en donde había dormido una sola noche, la que estaba al frente de la habitación de Edward, no me pude contener a ver hacia la puerta, estaba cerrada y no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, lo cual hizo que me enfureciera aun más.

Pero mi enojo se esfumo en cuanto entramos a mi nueva habitación, la recordaba toda blanca con únicamente una cama. Pero ahora estaba totalmente decorada con cortinas rosas, un escritorio también de color rosa y unos cuantos juguetes, la cama tenia una hermosa colcha rosa con almohadones del mismo color.

-¿Cuándo hicieron todo esto?- dije atónica.

-Al parecer Esme hizo todo esto mientras no estábamos- explico dejándome en la cama-. Mientras Edward hacia sus llamadas.

Vi mi equipaje en los pies de la cama, de seguro Edward lo había dejado ahí mientras hablaba con esa chica…

-¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Son nuestras primas- contesto desempacando mis cosas.

-¿Por qué se sorprendieron tanto al verme?

-Bueno…no les habíamos comentado nada de ti…

-¿Por qué?- le interrumpí.

-Por que aun no estábamos seguros de que si te quedarías con nosotros- me miro y pude ver en sus ojos que me estaba pidiendo perdón.

-¿Quiénes son los Vulturis?- me había quedado picando ese nombre y la expresión de todos cuando Jasper la pronuncio.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Bella- se sentó junto a mí y paso uno de sus fríos brazos por mis hombros-. Ahora debes preocuparte por no dejas que Tanya se acerque mucho a Edward- me guiño un ojo, luego se paro para seguir acomodando mis cosas.

-Esa chica…-comencé llamando su atención- esa…chica…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto desconcertada.

-Esta tal Tanya…-dije sin poder encontrar bien las palabras.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- me animo, pero pude ver que tenía un brillo raro en los ojos y sus labios se estaban curvando en una sonrisa.

-Es…bueno…son…-¡Demonios! Por que me costaba tanto preguntar eso- ¿Ellos son novios?

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio lo que me parecieron horas, pero fue abruptamente cortado por las histéricas carcajadas de Alice, esta cayó al suelo con sus manos en su panza, mientras temblaba por la risa.

-¡Cállate!- grito Tanya que, extrañamente, estaba en mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- inquirí.

-Lo siento, entramos sin tocar- dijo Edward detrás de la muchacha, camino hacia mi cama y me alzo para sentarme en su regazo.

-¡Para ya de reírte!- grito, nuevamente, Tanya. Estaba parada al lado de Alice quien se seguía partiendo de la risa.

-¿Entonces…son novios?- pregunte mirando a Edward.

-No.

-Si.

Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte alzando una ceja.

-No lo somos- dijo Edward.

-Por supuesto que si- contradijo Tanya.

-Por supuesto que no, Tanya- La mirada de Edward estaba cargada de furia cuando contesto-. Nunca lo fuimos y tampoco lo seremos.

-Eso lo dices por que aun no…

-¡Tanya!- interrumpió Edward.

-Entiendo- dije bajándome del regazo de Edward-. Si no me lo quieres decir, no importa. Lo entiendo.

Sin esperar a que nadie digiera algo más, salí de la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Edward me estaba mintiendo, lo sabía y eso me estaba molestando demasiado.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella estaba enojada, pensaba que yo tenía algo con Tanya y no le quería contar la verdad, pero no entendía que en verdad no yo tenía nada con ella, que nunca lo tendría.

-¿Quieres dejar de reír ya?- pregunte, las carcajadas de Alice me estaban empezando a molestar, toda esta situación le estaba causando demasiada gracia.

-Lo siento…-dijo entre risas-pero…fue demasiado divertido.

-Me alegra saber que te diviertes a costa de Bella- dije con sarcasmo.

-No hermano. No me divierto a costa de Bella- ahora estaba sentada en el suelo-. Más bien de Tanya y lo creída que puede ser al pensar que eres su novio.

-Eso no es divertido- contradijo Tanya.

-Oh, si que lo fue- insistió Alice- Eres una tonta.

-Suficiente- dije. Sabía perfectamente que a Alice le encantaba enojar a Tanya por pura diversión.

-Como sea- mi hermana se paro para caminar hacia la puerta- Por cierto, le debes una disculpa y explicación a Bella.

Salio de la habitación y la escuche bajar hacia la sala donde todos estaban.

-¿Por qué le debes explicaciones a una niña?- me pregunto Tanya con arrogancia.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa- dije lo mas amable que pude, pero su inesperada presencia y sus inadecuados actos, me estaban empezando a molestar.

-Eso no fue amable.

-¿Y quien dijo que lo era?

Sin decir mas nada salí de la habitación con Tanya pisándome los talones, ya le había explicado el por que Bella estaba en casa y que no estábamos haciendo niños neófitos, ahora ya no necesitaba estar con ella mas de dos segundos en un mismo lugar y solos.

En la sala estaban todos, charlando animadamente. Las del Clan Denali estaban más relajadas ahora que sabían la verdad.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunte al ver que no estaba por ningún lado de la sala.

-Esta afuera con Emmett- me comunico Esme. Estaba apunto de salir cuando escuche la pregunta de Kate

-¿Le han dicho la verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamo Rosalie- Nunca le diremos absolutamente nada.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Irina.

-¿Por qué?- repitió incrédula- ¿Estas preguntando por que?- Rosalie estaba de pie apretando sus puños-. Eso sería condenarla, si ellos se llegan a enterar de que Bella esta con nosotros la matarían, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían si le decimos la verdad?

-De acuerdo, entendí. No es necesario que te molestes, sinceramente no se como hace Emmett para aguantarte- dijo Irina cruzándose de brazos.

Siempre que venían, Irina terminaba discutiendo con Rosalie, por que siempre sacaba a colación algo relacionado con Emmett y su relación, lo que la hacia enfurecer aun más, tanto que algunas veces se iban a las manos.

-Al menos me eligió a mí- Rosalie se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

En medio segundo estaba detrás de Rosalie sujetándola, mientras Carmen sujetaba a una muy enojada Irina.

-Suéltame, Edward- hablo calmada-. Gracias, Jasper.

Mire por sobre mi hombro y vi a Jasper asentir, ahora lo entendía. Él le estaba controlando las emociones para que no peleara.

Esme suspiro pesadamente, junto con Carlisle, mientras que Kate y Alice reían por la actitud infantil de sus hermanas.

La escena me canso y salí afuera en busca de Bella. Me relaje al verla jugar animadamente con Emmett.

En ese momento se me cruzo por la mente una terrible imagen. Los Vulturis enterándose de que Bella estaba con nosotros, los imaginaba viniendo a nuestra casa y matar despiadadamente a Bella. Eso me quito la fuerza de las piernas y casi caigo al suelo, pero me senté en el piso de madera.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Emmett.

-Si, estoy bien- mentí.

-No lo parece- a veces Emmett puede parecer un hombre serio cuando se lo propone-. Escuche de lo que estaban hablando.

-Créeme que me di cuenta.

-Eso es lo que tiene así- dijo mirando a Bella que corría por todo el patio con una pelota.

-¿Cómo?- su comentario me desconcertó.

-Que te preocupas por lo que le pueda llegar a pasar a Bella- me aclaro-. Ella algún día se ira y ellos nunca sabrán que estuvo aquí, así que se mantendrá a salvo, no deberías preocuparte.

-Vaya, ahora si que pareces el hermano mayor- reí entre dientes ante su comentario, que tenía mucha verdad.

-Para eso estoy- dijo golpeando su pecho con su puño.

Pero por mas que sus palabras fueran de aliento, no me dejaron tranquilo, por alguna razón tenia un mal presentimiento.

**BELLA POV**

Era realmente hermoso el patio que tenía Esme, era muy amplio y con una enorme cantidad de flores, me hacia preguntarme como hacía para cuidar plantas tan hermosas con un clima tan feo.

-¡Hola, Bella!

Me di vuelta para encontrarme con Tanya que estaba parada a pocos metros de mí, con mí pelota.

-¿Quieres que juguemos?- pregunto con una sonrisa, tan falsa que hasta yo me di cuenta.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte estrechando mis ojos.

-¿Por qué, que?-pregunto haciéndose la inocente.

-¿Por qué quieres jugar conmigo?

-Por que soy muy buena jugando con los niños y quiero conocerte- dijo botando la pelota.

No me creí una sola palabra, por extraño que pareciera esta desconocida no me caía bien y algo me decía que ella no quería hacer amistad conmigo sin algo a cambio.

-No me apetece- dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eres una niña muy descortés- dijo entre diente.

-Y tu una roba hermanos.

-Malcriada.

-Mujerzuela.

Ambas nos entrecerramos nuestros ojos y nos dirigimos una mirada envenenada.

-Al menos yo tengo edad suficiente para estar al lado de Edward- se cruzo de brazos-. Tú solamente eres una niñita que se quedara por un corto periodo, yo lo puedo ver las veces que quiera y hacer cosas que tu no puedes- me sonrió con burla y se marcho.

Ahora si que estaba molesta, ahora si que era oficial.

-Esta es la guerra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ^^. Lamento la tardanza se que dije que actualizaría el lunes, pero como siempre algo me paso que no lo pude hacer. Me hicieron fondo de ojo, por lo que estuve ciega por dos días, fue horrible, no me lo quiero hacer nunca mas T-T

Bueno, hablando del fic. Que loco, muchas me quisieron pegar por que puse a Tanya xD, pero realmente me era necesaria esta intervención, tengo algunas ideas en mente con Tanya vs. Bella xD.

También les voy comunicando que quizás haga hasta 12 capítulos. Pero hacer una especie de secuela, aun no estoy muy segura si serán 12 quizás sean mas, todo depende de cómo me funcione la mente xD

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre lo digo, lo se u.u, pero realmente les estoy agradecidas a todas aquellas personas que siguen esta loca historia y me dejan hermosos comentarios. También a aquella que leen pero no dejan comentarios, es muy lindo saber que les gusta ^^. De verdad.

Creo que no se me olvida nada por decir, no se cuando voy a actualizar, pero creo que será pronto.

Nos vemos, se cuidan ^^

Melo


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**BELLA POV**

Hacia cuatro días que estaba en la casa de los Cullen, cuatro días en los que también estaban las chicas Denali, cuatro días en los que Tanya no se apartaba de Edward.

A donde quiera que fuera Edward, ella iba detrás como una garrapata. Casi ni pasábamos tiempo juntos, por que Tanya siempre tenia algo para hacer con él, para tenerlo entretenido y alejado de mi, como llevárselo al pueblo o sacándolo de la casa hacia el bosque.

Y eso estaba comenzando a molestarme realmente.

Hoy era día lunes, por ende, todos estaban en el instituto, Carlisle trabajando y Esme de compras, incluso las Denali no estaban, mientras que yo estaba sola en la gran casa. Hoy no había tenido escuela por que la maestra estaba enferma.

Esme me había ofrecido ir con ella al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas, pero en el humor en el que estaba, rechacé su oferta, quedándome completamente sola.

Estaba en mi habitación reorganizando mis juguetes, desde que me había levantado que estaba haciendo lo mismo, por alguna razón no me gustaba la forma en que los acomodaba y los terminaba reacomodando de otra diferente, pero la tarea me estaba aburriendo de sobremanera.

De repente la puerta de mi habitación se abrió estruendosamente haciéndome saltar del susto.

-No entiendo por que Edward se preocupa tanto por ti- dijo Tanya con voz áspera, podía sentir como sus palabras destilaban veneno, estaba parada en el umbral con los brazos cruzados-. Prácticamente me rogó que viniera a ver si estabas sana y salva- arrugo su ceño y entro en mi habitación con pasos lentos pero decididos- Eres solo una niña ¿Qué hiciste para que Edward se preocupe tanto por ti?

-No tienes por venir a ver en que condiciones estoy si tanto te desagrada- respondí girándome a mis muñecas e intentando ignorar la mala presencia.

-Créeme que me negué en cuanto me lo pidió la primera vez, pero…-se callo unos segundos- me dijo que me pagaría por esto- no aguante mas y me gire a mirarla, estaban sentada en mi cama con unos de mis peluches, el que Edward me había regalado hacia unos días atrás, en un intento de compasar lo mal que había echo en dejarme sola tanto tiempo.

-No te dejo que toques eso- dije caminando en dirección a ella para arrebatarle el muñeco, pero movió su brazo, demasiado rápido, hacia arriba impidiendo que lo alcanzara.

-¿Sabes que eres una niña muy mal educada?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y tu sabías que eres una arpía y que Edward nunca te querrá?- dije entre jadeos mientras saltaba para alcanzar mi muñeco.

Ella gruño en respuesta y me dio un empujón, haciendo que cayera al suelo de espalda.

-Estoy pensando en empezar a cobrarte cada insulto tuyo- agarro con una mano la cabeza de mi peluche y la arranco de su cuerpito, sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo, haciendo que parte del relleno saliera volando en todas direcciones- Se que la mayoría de tus juguetes te los regalo Edward, pero los iré rompiendo con cada insulto que me des. Y será peor si algunos de los Cullen se entera.

Tiro el destrozado cuerpo de mi peluche al suelo, mientras ella salía de la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta. No pude contener las lágrimas, de tristeza, por mi muñeco, y rabia que tenia hacia ella, era obvio que no le contaría a nadie nada, por que esta era nuestra guerra. _Lo que sucede en el campo de batalla, en el campo de batalla queda_, pensé

Tome los pedazos de mi osito y lo bese.

-Tu muerte no será un vano- murmure abrazando lo que quedaba del oso.

_Tanya: 1 Bella: 0_

Ya era la tarde y los Cullen aun no volvían, estaba en la sala intentando ver algo en el gran televisor, pero no había nada de mi agrado, más bien no le prestaba atención. Escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse y me gire para ver a entrar a Alice con el resto de sus hermanos, espere a ver a Edward pero este nunca entro.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunte.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo Emmett- Nosotros también te queremos, Bella- dijo con su típica sonrisa burlona. Se acerco y me tomo en brazos, dándome besos, los que me provocaron cosquillas.

-Edward esta con Tanya- me dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido, a ella tampoco le agradaba que la rubia estuviera con él-. Le esta pagando por tomarse la molestia de venir a "verte"- hizo las comillas en el aire.

-¿Realmente lo hizo?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Si- conteste entre dientes apretados-. Y no me agrado su visita.

-¿Te hizo algo?- pregunto Rosalie entre preocupada y esperanzada, sabía que ella tenía demasiadas ganas en dejarle los dedos marcados a Tanya en la cara, solo le faltaba la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-No, no hizo nada- mentí, pero era eso o no se llevaba a cabo mi plan-¿Cuándo piensan volver?

-No tenemos la menor idea- contesto Emmett- Tanya se toma muy en serio sus pagos con Edward.

-Oh, bueno…en algún momento tiene que volver- murmure mas para mi misma que para los demás. Alcé la vista para mirarlos y todos me miraban sorprendidos. De a poco la comisura de los labios de Alice se fue estirando dejando ver una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Es verdad, en algún momento tiene que volver- me miro, como comprendiendo lo que yo había dicho- Debe volver.

No entendí muy bien, pero parecía que Alice había adivinado lo que tenía en mente, eso me asusto en poco ¿Cómo podría ella saberlo? Reí por lo bajo, de seguro estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

Las horas siguieron pasando y ya todos estaban en la casa, ecepto Edward y Tanya. Comencé a tamborilear los dedos en el brazo del sillón, cada minuto que pasaba me ponía más y más nerviosa.

Hasta que escuche la puerta de un auto cerrarse fuertemente, sonreí maliciosamente, mi plan pronto se llevaría a cabo.

-_Te vengare Eddie._

**EDWARD POV**

De todas las personas, o vampiros, a las que le pude haber dicho que se fijaran en Bella, se me tuvo que ocurrir Tanya. Si no hubiera sido por que me quería librar de ella tan solo dos minutos, habría pensado en las consecuencias.

Tuve que pasar cinco horas con Tanya para pagar mi "enorme favor". Cinco horas en las que no se separo de mí ni un centímetro. Cinco horas en las que tuve que estar completamente desnudo con ella al lado, en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Cuando le pedí que se llegara a la casa a ver como se encontraba Bella, ella se me negó automáticamente a hacerlo, me vi humillado a estarle rogando a que lo hiciera, hasta le prometí que le pagaría con lo que ella quisiera.

En cuento mencione "lo que quieras" esas tres palabras que tenían tanto significado para Tanya. Ella había desaparecido, pero pude escuchar sus pensamientos y me arrepentí de haber cometido ese error.

Por fin llegábamos a casa, por fin podría descansar un poco. Tanya tenía una estúpida sonrisa en la cara y podía escuchar perfectamente sus pensamientos, podía verlos con total nitidez, cada segundo que pase con ella, cada beso, cada…

Bloquee automáticamente su mente, nunca me perdonaría semejante error.

Cerré, con más fuerza de la necesaria, la puerta del Volvo. Camine a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de la casa y abrí prácticamente de una patada, todos se giraron a mirarme…y la vi sentada en el sillón mirándome entre sorprendida y alegre.

Mi enfado se fue en un instante y no era por la ayuda de Jasper, ese poder no lo tenía en absoluto él, era Bella, ella me calmaba a pesar de no tener ni idea que pudiera estar enojado.

Unos brazos se deslizaron por el mío y lo apretaron con fuerza. Me gire para ver a Tanya, tenia los ojos clavados en Bella. Ambas arrugaron su ceño.

-Ya te pague, ahora aléjate de mi- lo dije en un tono bajo, para que solo ella escuchara.

-No creas que con eso me has pagado- dijo en mi mismo tono.

-Estoy siendo demasiado cortes contigo y ya me estas cansando, no eres mi maldita sombra. Dame mi espacio o te obligo a hacerlo- subí un poco el tono y la mire con enfado. Pude ver como se hacia atrás y me soltaba el brazo-. Gracias.

Camine hacia los sillones en donde estaba Bella, como me paso anteriormente, el enojo desapareció por completo. Ella estiro sus bracitos hacia a mi, no la hice esperar, la tome en brazos y la senté en mi regazo, abrazándola suavemente.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- dijo Emmett olisqueando el aire.

Me tensé de inmediato cuando escuche sus pensamientos.

-Oh, que pícaro eres Edward- dijo con tono socarrón.

-¡Cállate, Emmett!- le gruñí.

-Pero que mal humor tienes. Después de haber echo _eso_, deberías estar de esplendido humor- volvió a burlarse, mientras que yo temblaba de la ira.

-¿Qué parte de que te calles no entiendes?

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo?- pregunto la vocecita de Bella- Yo no huelo nada- se acerco a mi ropa y la olisqueo, me paralice, la tome por los hombros y la aparte de mi, con mas brusquedad de la que quería.

-No estuve haciendo nada, Bella- ella me miraba con cierta desconfianza.

Para empeorar las cosas, Emmett se carcajeo estruendosamente, junto con Alice. La situación no podía empeorar y agradecía que Bella no tuviera el sentido del olfato súper desarrollado.

-Yo me iré a dar una ducha- comunico Tanya, mirando a Bella- Estoy un poco _pegajosa_- enfatizo la última palabra haciendo que mis hermanos rieran aun más, luego subió las escaleras. Retiro lo dicho antes, esta situación si podía empeorar.

Vi como los pequeños labios de Bella se estiraban por completo en una sonrisa, que era obvio que escondía algo.

De repente los vidrios retumbaron ante el grito que pego Tanya. Volví a mirar a Bella y su sonrisa era aun mayor. Alice comenzó a reír y a los pocos segundos Tanya estaba en la sala, usando solamente la toalla, sus manos estaban cerrados en puños, mire mas arriba y vi el colorinche que era su cabello.

-¿Qué…demonios?- logre articular, intentando no reír, la escena era muy graciosa.

-¡Tú!- grito señalando a Bella- ¡Tu hiciste esto!- señalo su cabeza.

_Tanya: 1 Bella: 1_

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto Esme al ver todo el escándalo- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que una niña haría algo así?

-¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto indignada- ¡Por que es una maldita mocosa!- volvió a mirar a Bella- ¡Por que se esta vengando por lo que le hice a su muñeco!

Tanya estaba fuera de si y Jasper contribuía a que se pusiera más histérica.

_Tanya: 1 Bella: 2_

-¿Rompiente un muñeco de Bella?- pregunte sin entender muy bien.

-¡Si!- grito exasperada-¡Por que estoy cansada de sus insultos y que tu le prestes mas atención a ella! ¡Es más, la amenace!

_Tanya: 1 Bella: 3 (GANADORA)_

A pesar de lo que me estaba diciendo, la situación era demasiada cómica. Tanya estaba que explotaba, sus ojos prácticamente estaban a punto de salir de sus cuencas y con los cabellos pintados de diferentes colores, parecía una caricatura.

Sentí el cuerpo de Bella temblar por la risa, lo cual me termino contagiando y no pude contenerlo más, explote y no solo yo, si no también todos los presentes.

-¡Te mato!- grito Tanya abalanzándose a Bella, pero Emmett la agarro en el aire.

-¡Es una niña!- le reprocho- ¿Cómo puedes ponerte a su altura?

-¡Suéltame, grandullón descerebrado!- volvió a gritar intentando zafarse de los brazos de Emmett.

-Eso si que no te lo permitiré- dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie.

-¡Suficiente!- espetó Carmen poniéndose de pie- ¿Es tan difícil para ti irnos sin un lío de por medio?

-¡Acaso no escuchas cuando te digo que fue ella!- volvió a señalar a Bella, que ahora estaba seria.

-Emmett tiene razón, te estas poniendo a su altura, además te lo mereces por romperle sus juguetes y amenazarla- Carmen se giro a Carlisle-. Lamento muchísimo esto, nos iremos ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí.

-No te preocupes, Carmen. Sabes que siempre son bienvenidas- dijo mi padre con su típico tomo tranquilo.

Irina y Kate tomaron a Tanya por los brazos mientras esta se movía frenéticamente para soltarse, ambas estaban conteniendo la risa. Saludaron con la cabeza y salieron de la casa.

-Lamento mucho lo que Tanya te hizo- dijo Carmen a Bella, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-No se preocupe- dijo Bella con una encantadora sonrisa-. Me divertí mucho.

-Ya lo creo- depósito un beso en la cabeza de Bella, se despidió del resto y se marcharon de la casa.

Todos suspiramos aliviados, su estadía había sido demasiada larga y eso estaba empezando a molestarnos.

-Bella lo que hiciste estuvo mal- la reprendió Esme.

-Lo se, pero no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, debía vengar a Eddie- dijo Bella acostándose en mi pecho.

-Eres un genio- la apremio Alice- ¿Cómo hiciste para que no sintiera el olor a pintura?

-Fácil. Tire un poco, bastante, de perfume- miro a Rosalie con cierto miedo-Lo lamento, pero tu perfume era el único potente.

-No te preocupes por eso, Bella- dijo calmada, y de eso todos nos sorprendimos- Mientras que haya sido para hacer un mal, no importa.

Era demasiado tarde y Bella debía dormir, ese día había sido de lo mas entretenido y, de seguro, agotador para ella. Nos despedimos de todos y la subí a su habitación.

Cuando entramos vi al muñeco hecho trizas en el suelo. En ese momento llego a mi mente el nombre que le había puesto.

-¿Eddie?- pregunte arqueando una ceja.

-Si.

-¿Por qué torturas a tu podré oso de esa manera?

-Eddie es un bonito nombre- dijo buscando su pijama. Se metió al baño y a los pocos minutos salio con su conjunto de dormir rosa, tenía conejitos blancos estampados por todos lados.

-¿Lista para dormir?-le pregunte mientras la alzaba y la acomodaba en su cama.

-¡Si!- dijo demasiado entusiasmada- con la condición que te quedes a dormir conmigo.

-Sabes que siempre lo hago.

Ella me sonrío y se corrió un poco para dejarme acostar. No era necesario decirle que no dormía.

-¿De donde sacaste la pintura?- pregunte cuando recordé la cabeza de Tanya.

-Te había dicho que Jasper tiene unas pinturas muy bonitas. Saque algunas y las coloque en una botella de shampoo, perfume el baño y espere a que todo saliera bien.

La escuche bostezar y acomodar su cabeza en m hombro.

-Eres mas traviesa de lo que aparentas- escuche su melódica risa- Buenas noches Bella.

-Buenas noches, Edward.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Hola mis amores! xD, Estoy romántica xD ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy, muy bien. Yo ando un poco por las nubes, volando con los pichones y las mariposas y todas esas bellas criaturas con alas xD. OK los diré, si serán insistentes. ¡TENGO CELU NUEVO! xD**_

_**Es tanta la emoción xD que no se imaginan xD**_

_**Bueno, he traído el capitulo de la guerra, no es la gran cosa, pero me divertí muchísimo al escribirlo, eso si, no aguante las ganas de poner el contador xD. Me resulto cómico y en cuanto se me vino a la mente me dije "no puedo no ponerlo" xD**_

_**También me divertí al escribir "Tu muerte no será en vano" Bella se tomo muy en serio lo de la guerra xD. Tenía pensado describir la cita con Tanya, pero en realidad no se me había ocurrido algo de SEXO con ella, pero me pareció buena idea, no se, opinen ustedes xD**_

_**Las musas están en todo su esplendor, por que hoy he empezado a escribir y hasta recién no he parado de escribir.**_

_**Mil millones de gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios, realmente me encanta, me pone de un humor excelente cuando los abro y leo que les gusta mi historia, es infinita gratitud que les tengo ^^**_

_**Con respecto a los 12 capítulos, lo sigo pensando, creo que lo terminare en 12 capítulos. Pero are una historia como continuación, tengo mucha ideas para esta historia ¿o piensan que voy a dejar a Bella pequeña mientras se marcha y no ve mas a Edward? No, por supuesto que no, a esta historia le falta drama y como me llamo Melisa lo voy a poner xD **_

_**Vos, si ¡vos! La que esta leyendo la historia, la que esta mirando mi comentario., la que esta al otro lado de la pantalla auto señalándose sorprendida de que te pillara…mil millones de gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia y dejar un comentario (si es que lo haces xD)**_

_**Mis amores, me despido, gracias de nuevo y nos vemos prontito si Dios quiere ^^**_

_**Besitos…y abrazos.**_

_**Melo**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**EDWARD POV**

El tiempo con Bella en la casa se pasaba rápidamente, era increíble que ya hubiera pasado un mes. Las cosas eran totalmente diferentes, los días eran animados y tenía por lo que preocuparme.

Desde que me había convertido en vampiro, estaba prácticamente solo. No es que no contara a Carlisle y los demás de la familia, pero ellos tenían una persona importante a su lado, o vampiro. Ellos estaban completos, nunca los envidie, se me daba bien esto de estar solo. Pero desde que llego Bella, se me hacia muy difícil estar separado de ella.

Era yo el que la llevaba al jardín de infantes, era yo el que la pasaba a buscar, el que le preparaba sus comidas, el que la llevaba a algún parque a jugar, el que la hacia dormir y me quedaba a su lado, velando sus sueños. De echo a mis hermanos les estaban comenzando a molestar por que no les dejaba hacer aquello a ellos.

Llevaba mas de media hora fuera del jardín de infantes, habíamos salido temprano del instituto gracias a que había una reunión de profesores y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me decidí a esperar a que Bella saliera. Pero no estaba solo.

-¿Por qué rechazaste ir con Rosalie al centro comercial y venir aquí conmigo?- pregunte a mi hermana que estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Realmente era extraño que se haya negado a ir.

-Por que quiero estar con Bella, tu la tienes la mayor parte del tiempo- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Bueno….no- se reacomodo en el asiento para mirarme-. El sábado es el cumpleaños de Bella.

-Si ¿y?- la mire y tenía un brillo de excitación en los ojos.

-¿Cómo que "y"?- me miro molesta- ¡Tenemos que festejárselo!- grito entusiasma aplaudiendo frenéticamente.

-No creo que a Bella le guste- ella siempre hacia escándalos cuando le comprábamos algo, de hecho ya había hablado de ese tema la noche anterior antes de dormir.

-¿Cómo no le va a gustar una fiesta de cumpleaños?- movió sus brazos hacia arriba con expresión molesta.

-Escuchaste la conversación que tuve con ella anoche.

-Si. Pero eso no significa que no le guste- volvió a cruzarse de brazos y mirar al frente.

-Alice…-la llame con tono de advertencia- ¿Ya has planeado su fiesta?- se movió incomoda en el asiento, ahora entendía por que me estaba bloqueando su mente.

-¡Solo será una pequeña fiesta!- salio del auto cuando el timbre sonó y los niños comenzaron a salir.

-Bella se enojara- dije bajándome del auto y caminando hacia la entrada. Ahí venía ella, caminando con miedo, siempre lo hacia, tenía miedo de caer al suelo. Levanto la vista, me miro unos segundo y una enorme sonrisa se formo en su pequeña cara, corrió hacia a mí y la tome en brazos.

-Hola, pequeña- le dije acunándola en mis brazos.

-Hola, hermano mayor- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- la baje al suelo, mientras le habría la puerta del auto.

-Tranquilo, normal, lo mismo de siempre...- se encogió de hombros y se subió al asiento del copiloto.

-¡Adiós, Bella!- grito un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules- ¡Nos veremos para tu cumpleaños!- dicho esto el niño salio corriendo mientras se despedía de Bella.

-¡Espero ansiosa tu cumple!- grito otra niña de cabello castaño acompañada de la madre.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Bella saltando del asiento.

En ese momento vimos a Alice acuclillada dándoles invitaciones a otros niños.

-Bella te invita a su cumpleaños número 6, espera a que asistas

-¡Alice!- le grito Bella llamando su atención- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

-¿Acaso no quieres una fiesta de cumpleaños?- pregunto Alice haciéndose la inocente.

-¡Ya había dicho que no!-grito Bella molesta.

-¡Oh, vamos, Bella!- ahora Alice se estaba molestando, por que no quería que le echara abajo el plan de una fiesta-¿Qué clase de niño no quiere que le festejen su cumpleaños?

-¡A mí!

-Pero piénsalo, habrán globos, payasos, piñatas y tus amigos te traerán muchos, muchos regalos- dijo Alice enumerando con sus dedos las ideas que tenía para el cumpleaños.

-¡No me importa no…!- Bella no pudo continuar ya que Alice le tapo la boca y subió rápidamente al coche.

-_¡Edward, entra rápido!_- me dijo en su mente, suspire pesadamente cerré la puerta del copiloto, camine con pesadez hacia mi lado del auto.

-¡Alice, no quiero!- seguía regañando Bella en el regazo de Alice, sabía que esto le molestaría y mi hermana, seguramente, se la vio venir.

-¿Pero que tiene de malo, Bella?- seguía intentando persuadirla y ponía sus mejores caras de perro mojado.

-No se habla más, ya había dicho que no y es ¡No!- se escabullo del regazo de Alice y se sentó en el asiento de atrás, cruzó los brazos por su pecho y miro envenenadamente la ventana.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea- le susurre bajo para que Bella no escuchara.

-_Lo se. Por eso te encargaras tu de hacerla ceder-_ me miro con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No tengo ganas de ponerme a discutir con Bella por algo que no quiere.

-_Ella lo quiere y lo se, al final tiene que aceptar, tu tienes mas poder en ella que cualquiera de nosotros._

_-_No prometo nada. En cuanto ella me tire con algo por la cabeza desistiré- dije llegando a la casa.

Bella no espero a que le abriera la puerta, y camino enojada hacia su habitación.

-Hola, Bella-le saludo Esme con su tono maternal, pero Bella gruño un "hola" y subió las escaleras- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-Pregúntale a Alice- me senté en el sillón al lado de Esme, no iría ahora a hablar con Bella, estaba demasiado molesta, tanto que se pudo escuchar un portazo.

-¿Qué le hiciste, Alice?

-Yo no le he hecho nada- se sentó en el otro sillón y se cruzo de brazos.

-Esta muy enojada, se puede sentir desde el bosque-se burlo Jasper-. Es chiquita, pero sus emociones son fuertes.

-Solo le dije que haríamos su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Ella había dicho que no quería- dijo Jasper acomodándose al lado de Alice, mientras le pasaba un brazos por los hombros.

-Pero…es que ella no entiende.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiende?- pregunte ahora interesado.

-Tuve una visión- dijo Alice ahora seria y triste a la vez-. La mamá de Bella volverá para su cumpleaños.

**BELLA POV**

Me sentí mal al entrar a la casa y no saludar como se debía, pero estaba realmente molesta con Alice. Ya habíamos hablado de ese tema con ella antes y le había especificado que NO quería ninguna fiesta para mi cumpleaños.

Ya demasiado tenia con que cuidaran de mí, no quería que gastaran más dinero en mi y menos en una fiesta.

Deje mi mochila en la silla del escritorio y me senté en la alfombra con mi muñeco preferido, venía haciendo lo mismo desde hacia varios días.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo del que estaba separada de mi mamá, y me preguntaba cuando volvería y si sería pronto. ¿Y si venía mañana? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Volvería a ver a los Cullen? ¿Volvería a ver a Edward?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, me gire para ver quien era, y todas mis penas desaparecieron cuando vi a Edward entrando a mi habitación. No entendía por que, pero cada vez que le veía mi corazón se llenaba de alegría y no quería otra cosa mas que estar con él. Hubiera sido maravilloso que el fuera mi hermano, así me cuidaría por siempre.

-No fue nada educado lo que hiciste- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida, pero sus ojos no reflejaban la diversión, ya había visto antes esa expresión ¿pero cuando?

-Es que estoy molesta- volví la atención a mi muñeco.

-Bella, eres la primera niña que esta entre nosotros- me alzo y me llevo hacia la cama-. Eres….como una sobrina, la favorita. Por eso te damos con todos los gustos.

-Algún día tendrán hijos. Tú también- eso me entristeció- y yo estaré mas, te olvidaras de mí….

En ese momento los brazos de Edward me rodearon y me apretaron con fuerza en su pecho, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, el solo echo de saber que algún día nos íbamos a separar hacia que mi pecho se encogiera.

-Bella…-me llamo con voz triste-. De algo estoy completamente seguro- seco las lágrimas de mis ojos y acuno mi cara con sus enormes y frías manos-. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca me olvidare de ti.

Las lágrimas salieron con mayor intensidad, él suspiro con una sonrisa triste y me volvió a abrazar, acunándome y cantándome la canción que siempre tarareaba cuando me iba a dormir.

Por alguna extraña razón sus palabras no me tranquilizaron del todo.

_Trece de Septiembre._

Definitivamente era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, también era increíble como Edward me había convencido para que festejaran mi cumpleaños, que de casualidad era justo un sábado.

Ya era de día y ya estaba despierta, pero no tenía ganas de levantarme, sabía que hoy iba a ser un día agotador, por lo tanto decidí seguir acostada un rato más.

Pero no fue mucho ya que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió estruendosamente, últimamente ya no me asustaba, estaba acostumbrada.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!- grito Alice.

-Alice…-estaba por decirle algo, pero sentí sus finos brazos rodeándome.

-¡Oh, ya eres una niña grande!- fingió secarse una lagrima, lo cual me causo gracia.

-Si, claro- dije con una risa.

-¡Toma!- me extendió un paquete envuelto en un papel brilloso rosado, con un gran moño rojo-¡Vamos, ábrelo!- me ordeno una vez que lo tenía en mis manos.

Con un suspiro empecé a desenvolver el lindo paquete, era un papel muy bonito como para romperlo. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Alice, quien tenía la expresión de querer quitarme el paquete y arrancar el papel ella.

Una vez que saque el papel, quede al frente de una caja blanca, saque la tapa y me encontré con un hermoso vestido azul. La parte de abajo del vestido estaba compuesto por capas de diferentes tonalidades del azul, no iba a negarlo, el vestido me encantaba.

-Alice, es hermoso- dijo aun maravillada.

-Lo se- dijo encogiéndose de brazos-. Sabía que te gustaría.

-¡Oh, oh, oh!- exclamo Emmett desde la puerta-¡Ahora el mío!- peleo unos segundo con algo que no cabía por la puerta, hasta finalmente lo saco.

Era un enorme oso, mucho más grande que yo, con un enorme moño verde en la cabeza. Sus manos se unían agarrando un gran corazón que decía…

-¿Qué dice?- pregunte al no entender, pues no sabía leer, aun.

-Dice: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!"- me acercó el oso a la cama, las manos, mejor dicho, los brazos no me daban para agarrar el enorme oso, era hermoso.

-Gracias, tío Emmett. ¡Me encanta!- dije abrazándolo, este me alzo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Los siguiente en darme mi regalo fueron Esme y Carlisle, ambos me había comprado un boleto a Walt Disney, el sueño de todo niño, ahora se me había cumplido a mí, no me quería imaginar el dinero que habían gastado.

Luego siguieron Jasper y Rosalie que me regalaron un mini auto, el mismo que tiene Rosalie, a batería. Prácticamente babee cuando lo vi, con su pintura roja brillante, todo los regalos eran hermosos.

-Será mejor que dejemos a Bella para que se aliste- dijo Alice, levantándose de la cama. Todos asintieron y me dejaron sola.

Me quede unos minutos admirando mis regalos, ¿Cómo era posible que gastaran tanto dinero en mí?...Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta me distrajeron.

-Pase.

-Lo siento, se que tienes que vestirte, pero…aun no te he dado mi regalo- dijo Edward entrando en la habitación.

-Dime que no has gastado dinero en…

-Sabía que me dirías eso, así que te diré que no. No gaste absolutamente nada- se sentó en la cama y yo gateé hasta él, me sentó en su regazo y me extendió una carta.

-¿Para mí?-pregunte tontamente mientras la agarraba-. Pero no se leer.

-Eso lo se- dijo besando mi cabeza-. La leerás cuando seas mayor.

-Y… ¿Cuánto es mayor?

-Déjame pensar…-se llevo una mano al mentón y se lo rasco-. Cuando tengas 17 años.

-¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo!- exclame al darme cuanta lo mucho para lo que faltaba.

-Guárdala en algún lugar y cuando pase el tiempo, ábrela- dijo sentándome de nuevo en la cama y caminando hacia la puerta-. Prepárate por que hoy va a ser un día muy largo.

Lo vi salir de mi cuarto y sus palabras me quedaron volando por la cabeza, era cierto, iba a serlo.

_Unas horas más tarde_

-¡Alice, eso duele!- lloriquee cuando sentí otro tirón en mi cabeza.

-Lo se, Bella. Me lo vienes diciendo desde que te estoy peinando- dijo exasperada. Llevaba luchando con mi cabello desde hacia un buen rato, hoy era una maraña total y Alice me lo estaba arrancando de a poco.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas como esta?- le sugerí esperanzada a que me hiciera caso.

-Bella…. ¡Tienes la mitad de la cabeza peinada!- dijo riéndose-. No te lo voy a dejar así.

-¿Sabes? A mi no me molestaría con que lo dejaras así- ella se rió y continuo peinándome.

-¡Listo!- dijo emocionada al terminar con mi pelo-. Mírate lo linda que has quedado.

Me acerco un espejo y me vi realmente bonita, el vestido me quedaba pintado, las sandalitos era blancas con brillitos que titilaban con cada movimiento que hacía.

-Esto también es regalo mío- me dijo detrás de mi, la vi colocarme una coronita plateada que se encajaba en mi cabeza como una bincha. También tenía brillitos y hacía juego con mis sandalias-. Hoy eres la princesa de la casa y no solo literalmente- depósito un beso en mi mejilla.

-Muchas gracias, Alice- dije con lagrimas en los ojos- No se como pagarte.

-No seas tonta, Bella- dijo limpiando mis lagrimas-. Ya nos has pagado con quedarte con nosotros todo este tiempo- volvió a besarme y me abrazo fuertemente, le respondí el abrazo. Era extraño, todos el día de hoy hablaban como si se estuvieran despidiendo-. Será mejor que bajemos, ya están por llegar tus amigos.

-Si- asentí enérgicamente y baje junto a ella las escaleras.

Estas estaban decoradas por guirnaldas, que estaban entrelazadas entre los barrotes, la sala estaba repleta de globos de todos los tamaños y colores, había una mesa con bocadillos para los invitados, en otra mesa estaba una gran torta rosa, que tenía un enorme numero seis en el medio.

El timbre sonó y pronto la casa se comenzó a llenar de niños, todos los que iban conmigo al jardín de infantes y del orfanato. Todos llegaban y me entregaban los regalos, que los iba colocando Alice en otra mesa.

La fiesta se desarrollo tranquila y divertida, Emmett jugaba con nosotros y eso la hacía más entretenida. Alice tenía varios juegos preparados para nosotros, hasta había una enorme piñata.

Sin dudas, este era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido, pero…algo me faltaba.

-¡Bella!- me llamo Alice desde la puerta del patio-¡Es hora de cortar la torta!

Como si hubieran dicho que el patio se prendía fuego, todos entraron a la casa empujando a Alice, casi tirándola al suelo. Me reí por lo bajo y los seguí.

Todos ya estaban preparados, esperándome ansiosos a que soplara la vela. Edward me alzo y Alice prendió la vela. Comenzaron a cantarme el "feliz cumpleaños" una vez finalizado me dispuse a soplar.

-Recuerda que debes pedir tus tres deseos- me susurro Edward.

Cerré mis ojos y pedí mi deseo mas grande.

-_Deseo que mi mama vuelva_- pensé.

El timbre sonó y sentí a Edward tensarse. Alice corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y dejo ver a una mujer que yo conocía muy bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Hola amores! ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? ¿Re bien? Espero que si. Yo ando un poco deprimida, pero espero que se me pase pronto por que tiene realmente mal, mientras terminaba de escribir este capitulo sentí unas tremendas ganas de llorar u.u**_

_**Bueno, no las voy a atormentar con mis sufrimientos, pasemos a lo importante, a sus ganas de matarme por el cap anterior xD. Si, se que todas se ha llevados sus buenos paros cardiacos por lo que escribí, les soy sinceras, yo también me enferme de solo pensarlo, pero iba a hacer una cita normal, entre dos vampiros, pero después dije "Vamos, estamos hablando de Tanya, ella no se va a conformar con un simple cita. Edward le pidió mucho y ella se lo cobro en grande" Y pues quedo así xD.**_

_**Pero…. ¿tengo o no razón? xD**_

_**Acá traje el penúltimo capitulo de esta parte del fic, ya he hablado con mi secretaria xD, (seee tengo una xD) y he hemos estado hablando de lo que se vendrá para la secuela y espero que les guste, por que se pondrá bien dramático.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 200! ¡35 COMENTARIOS EN UN CAP! No saben lo feliz que me han hecho, realmente no tengo palabras por lo agradecida que estoy por ellos.**_

_**Espero muchos mas cometarios y ¡Oh! Pásense por mi otra historia que se llama My Honey, espero lo que les guste =)**_

_**Nos vemos, cuídense, besos y abrazos.**_

_**Melo**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**EDWARD POV**

La había escuchado llegar apenas entro en el sendero del bosque, justo en el momento en que Bella entraba a la casa para soplar la vela de su pastel. Mi muerto corazón se contrajo al pensar que hoy sería el último día en que Bella estaría con nosotros, ella se marcharía al finalizar la fiesta.

La alcé en cuanto llego a la mesa, no la quería soltar por nada. Todos comenzaron a cantar y aplaudir, la madre de Bella estaba desesperada por llegar a tiempo, estaba ansiosa de ver a su hija de nuevo y por fin llevársela con ella.

En ese momento dejaron de cantar y todos miraron expectantes a Bella, que se acercaba a soplar la vela.

-Recuerda que tienes que pedir tus tres deseos- le susurre, pues era notorio que se le había olvidado.

Cerró un momento los ojos, meditando lo que quería y como nunca deseé poder leerle la mente. Yo también cerré los ojos al escuchar la puerta de un auto cerrarse, los pensamientos de Renné resonaban más que los que estaban a mi lado.

El timbre sonó y mi cuerpo se tenso involuntariamente, Alice corrió a la puerta y la abrió. Una mujer de apariencia parecida a la de Bella la busco con la mirada.

-¡Mamá!- grito Bella y se removió en mis brazos intentando bajarse, en ese momento me di cuenta de que la estaba sosteniendo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡Bella!-grito la mujer con ojos cristalinos. Solté a Bella y esta corrió a su mamá, ambas se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar. Mi madre y mis hermanas estaban sollozando abrazadas a sus correspondientes parejas.

Mis ojos me picaban y me molestaban, caí en cuenta de que también lo estaba haciendo, no solo por emotiva de la escena, si no por que Bella se iría y yo había prometido que no aria nada para impedirlo.

-Estas enorme- dijo Renné al separarse un poco de Bella, la miraba de arriba abajo con completo amor- Estas hermosa- susurro al ver el vestido que traía puesto.

-Alice…me lo regalo- dijo Bella con voz entrecortada por el llanto, sus ojitos estaban rojos y las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

-¡Vamos, Bella!- dijo Alice acercándose a ellas-¡Aun tienes que soplar la vela!

Bella miro unos segundos a Alice y luego a su madre, esta asintió con la cabeza, Bella suspiro y fue hacia donde estaba el pastel, ni siquiera me miro, rápidamente soplo la vela y fue corriendo de nuevo hacia donde estaba su mamá.

-Bella, cariño- dijo Renée con voz amorosa-. No me iré a ningún lado sin llevarte conmigo, así que ve con tus amigos a jugar.

-Pero…-comenzó a protestar Bella.

-Vine por ti y no te dejare sola de nuevo. Hoy será el último día que estés aquí, juega con ellos en modo de despedida.

-Esta bien- suspiro nuevamente, luego abrazo a su madre y salio corriendo a donde estaban todos los niños.

Me le quede mirando, esperando a que viniera a mi y me pidiera jugar, o que me pidiera que la alzara y que no la soltara hasta que se marchara, pero no paso nada de eso, Bella simplemente me ignoro.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo Renné, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer- dijo Esme.

-¡Claro que si!- me gire para mirarla- Si no hubiera sido por ustedes, no se que sería de Bella ahora.

A mi mente vinieron imágenes de cuando Bella había llegado por primera vez a la casa, luego cuando me había contado lo de su tío. Mire a Renné quien tenía la mirada en el suelo y sus manos estaban estrujando la pollera del vestido. Sonreí, ese gesto era tan propio de Bella.

-Fue mi culpa desde el principio- dijo apretando aun mas las manos-. Era demasiado joven, me enamore demasiado rápido…-guardo silencio unos segundos y pude escuchar perfectamente sus pensamientos, todo su pasado, su doloroso pasado, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al verlos.

-Ven, querida- dijo Esme- siéntate por aquí- Esme la llevo a uno de los sillones y la seguimos para poder escuchar la historia, aunque yo ya la sabía y lo mas probable era que Alice también la supiera.

En ese momento llego Rosalie con un vaso de agua de la cocina y se lo ofreció a Renée, todos la miramos sorprendidos, ella jamás era amable con los demás, ni siquiera con nosotros.

-¿Qué?- siseo mirándonos enojada, esta de más decir que estábamos sorprendidos por la amabilidad. Desviamos la mirada y la concentramos nuevamente en Renée.

-Se que debe ser difícil para ti contarnos de tu pasado- dijo Esme que estaba sentaba al lado de Renée con sus manos agarradas.

-Hemos tenido un comienzo un poco complicado- Renée estaba con la mirada gacha y constantes lagrimas caían por su rostro.

-Tranquila, ya todo esta bien- Esme le dio un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas- Si te hace mal contarnos, no te preocupes…

-¡No!- exclamo-. Tienen derecho a saber como pasaron las cosas, de seguro piensan que soy una mala madre al dejar abandonada a Bella, pero deben comprender que no lo hice por que quisiera.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Emmett, bastante interesado.

-Charlie murió hace dos años ya- su mente se lleno de imágenes del papá de Bella-. Él era un policía, y en uno de los asaltos le dispararon y murió- su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Esme la rodeo con sus brazos, Renée también lo hizo y lloro unos minutos más.

-¿Mamá?- todos nos sorprendimos al escuchar a Bella- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por nada, solo le estaba contando algunas cosas-sonrió y limpio sus lágrimas- Bella frunció el ceño y cerró las manos en puños- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-desvío la mirada hacia Alice-. Un niño se callo y esta llorando- dijo con recelo.

Me sorprendió mucho ver a Bella comportarse de esa manera, todos estábamos sorprendidos. Salio caminando con Alice indicándole donde estaba el niño herido.

-Supongo que nunca la han visto actuar así, ¿verdad?- dijo Renée llamando nuestra atención.

-Nunca- dije, ella rió entre dientes.

-Bella se comporta de esa manera cuando me ve llorar- aclaro-. Cuando su padre murió, ella se puso muy seria y dejo de comportarse como una niña. Me supo decir que ella haría el trabajo de su papá y no me haría llorar.

-Ahora entiendo el porque es tan madura para su edad- dijo Esme-. Pero aun así se sigue comportando como una niña.

-Continúa con lo que nos estabas contando- dijo Emmett, sentándose en la mesita, en frente de Renée, esta no se inmuto por el acercamiento de mi enorme hermano.

-Aun no nos dijiste por que la dejaste- le recordó Rosalie.

-Oh, bueno…Cuando Charlie murió las cosas comenzaron a venirse abajo, no encontraba trabajo, de echo me rechazaban en todos por tener a cargo a una niña tan pequeña, las deudas comenzaron a hacerse mas pesadas y no tenía mas remedio de dejar a Bella en algún lado mientras conseguía algún trabajo.

Los primeros en los que pensé fueron en sus tíos, el hermano mayor de Charlie. Sabía que iba a ser un tremendo problema y trabajo para ellos, pero no tenía otro a quien acudir.

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunto Esme.

-Ellos me echaron de casa cuando les dije que estaba embarazada. Por eso me tuvimos que casarnos lo antes posible.

-¿Y los padres de Charlie?

-Ambos estábamos en las mismas condiciones-dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Por qué tan precipitados?- pregunto Jasper. Eso me sorprendió él no se mostraba tan interesado y abierto hacia los problemas de una persona- _¿Qué?, me pico la curiosidad-_me dijo en su mente y no pude evitar reír entre dientes.

-Enamoramiento de jóvenes de hormonas alborotadas- rió con un deje de melancolía-. Pero no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada de lo que haya echo por y con él.

-_Mucho amor-_ pensó Jasper que tenia una mueca en la cara, al parecer los sentimientos de Renée hacia Charlie no había cambiado.

-Pero aun no puedo creer lo que los tíos de Bella le hayan…- no termino la frase, pero todos sabíamos a que se refería.

-_Esta mujer cambia de emociones muy rápido._

-Ahora que tengo un trabajo estable y puedo sobrellevar la renta de la casa en la que estoy, puedo respirar tranquila y se que si llevo a Bella conmigo no sufrirá ninguna necesidad.

Algo en mi pecho se rompió, el momento estaba llegando y aun no estaba preparado, hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta. No era que no estaba preparado, no quería estarlo, no quería separarme de Bella.

-Es bueno saber eso- dijo Esme con ternura-. Ahora pueden a ser una familia y estar juntas nuevamente.

Sus palabras calaron hondo en mi pecho y las trate de asimilar lo más que pude, era la verdad, ellas habían sufrido mucho y ahora tenían la oportunidad de volver a estar juntas y sin interrupciones. Yo tendría que guardar mis sentimientos egoístas y recordar a Bella por toda la eternidad.

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, eran los padres de los amigos de Bella, quienes habían venido a recogerlos. No me había percatado de la hora, ya tenían todos que irse, en pocas horas la casa quedaría vacía, sin Bella y las cosas serian totalmente diferentes.

-_Tranquilo, Edward-_me dijo Jasper-_ A todos nos desagrada la idea de que se valla, pero no podemos hacer nada. Pensaba que ya lo había asimilado._

-Créeme que yo también lo pensé- dije solo para él, pero todos se giraron a vernos y sus pensamientos me acosaron para saber de que era lo que estábamos hablando.

Deje a Renée, quien seguía hablando con mi familia, ahora de la llegada de Bella y los días que estuvo con nosotros, yo ya no tenía mas ganas de escuchar nada, simplemente quería estar solo y pensar un poco.

Subí hacia mi habitación tratando de bloquear los pensamientos de todos, pero unos ruiditos en la habitación de Bella me llamaron la atención. Mi mente me gritaba que no me acercara, que me alejara de ella, eso aria menos dolorosa la despedida, pero… ¿a quien quería engañar? De todos modos me dolería.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y me acerque para mirar únicamente. Allí estaba ella, acomodando en una gran valija sus pertenencias, toda la ropa que Alice le había regalado y otras cosas más. Nuevamente sentí el ruido de algo quebrarse en mi pecho e increíblemente me quede sin aire.

Me apoye en el marco de la puerta agarrándome el pecho con una mano, nunca antes me habla sentido de esa manera ¿Qué era lo que Bella había echo en mí? ¿Cómo era que una pequeña y adorable criatura me causara tanto daño?

-¿Edward?- pregunto con sorpresa, mirándome con curiosidad.

-Lo siento- dije entrando definitivamente a la pieza-. ¿Te molesto?

-Para nada- dijo con una sonrisa y siguió acomodando sus cosas.

-Se te nota muy feliz- dije taciturno.

-Si y no- no se volvió a mirarme.

-Explícate.

-Estoy feliz de que mi mamá haya vuelto- se giro para mirarme y sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas-. Pero no estoy feliz de separarme de ti y los demás- a pesar de que tenía una sonrisa en la cara, su voz sonó con mucho dolor y las lágrimas pronto abandonaron sus ojos.

No lo aguante más y la tome en mis brazos apretándola contra mi frío y duro cuerpo, enredo sus brazos en mi cuello al momento en que su llanto aumentaba y no me sorprendí al encontrarme sollozando a su lado. Por primera vez desee poder llorar.

**BELLA POV**

Nunca pensé que mi deseo se hiciera realidad en tan poco tiempo, pero estaba realmente feliz de que mi mamá estuviera de vuelta y ahora si me llevaría con ella.

Me costó mucho tratar de separarme de ella en cuanto la vi, pero me costaba creer que realmente estuviera ahí, temía que fuera un sueño y pronto todo se desvaneciera y me despertaría de nuevo en la casa de mis tíos, en la penumbra de mi vieja habitación.

Pero era todo mágicamente real y estaba muy feliz, pero en ese momento me percate de que ese día sería el último de mi estadía en la casa de los Cullen.

Cuando mamá me pidió que saliera a jugar con mis amigos, no me gire a mirar a Edward, sentí la tremenda ansiedad de pedirle que me abrazara y no me soltara hasta que tuviera que marcharme, pero sabía que eso aria las cosas mas difíciles para mi.

-¿Esa señora es tu mama, Bella?- me pregunto Jessica.

-Si

-¿Y por que no la hemos visto antes?- me pregunto Lauren.

-Por que ella estaba trabajando en otra parte- me calle un momento, ¿Por qué tenía que estar contándole eso a ellas?-. Pero ya vino por mi y hoy nos iremos a casa juntas.

-Te había abandonado- dijo Mike, mas no lo dije en modo de pregunta. Ese niño siempre me estaba molestando con su cercanía, le había escuchado decir que éramos novios, no lo aguante más y lo empuje demasiado fuerte, lo tire al suelo y se raspo la rodilla, nada serio, pero lloraba como si le hubieran arrancado una pierna.

-Mi mamá no me abandono- dije molesta-. Si lo hubiera echo, no estaría viniendo por mi ahora- le aclare y me metí en busca de Alice, para que curara al llorón de Mike.

Cuando llegue a la sala, los vi a todos arrinconados en los sillones en donde estaba mi mamá en medio. Llorando.

-¿Mamá?- pregunte, sorprendiéndolos a todos, al parecer nadie se percato de mi presencia-¿Por qué lloras?

-Por nada, solo le estaba contando algunas cosas-sonrió y limpio sus lágrimas. Siempre lloraba y me decía eso cuando hablaba o recordaba a papá- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-dije desviando mi mirada a Alice-. Un niño se callo y esta llorando- no era necesario decirle que yo lo había golpeado, más bien empujado.

Alice me pidió que la guiara y así lo hice. Mike no dijo nada de que yo había sido el causante de su "accidente", los demás tampoco dijeron nada, de echo no me importaba si le decían o no.

La fiesta por fin termino y todos mis amigos se habían marchado. Sin decir nada subí a mi habitación a empacar mis cosas. Me sentía extraña, no me sentía yo misma, estaba mas molesta de lo normal, sentía que algo iba a salir mal. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza, demasiada ya que me termine mareando, y trate de pensar en otra cosa. _No veré más a Edward,_ pensé. Mi pecho se encogió y me falto el aire.

No estaba preparada para este momento, no estaba preparada para separarme de él y tampoco de los demás Cullen, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? _Nada_, me conteste a mi misma.

Un sonido en la puerta me llamo a atención, me gire y vi a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta, agarrándose el pecho con una mano, me sorprendió verlo así.

-¿Edward?- le llame, intente descubrir que le pasaba pero no lograba entender.

-Lo siento- entro en mi habitación- ¿Te molesto?

-Para nada- dije con una sonrisa y me gire a mis cosas. No podía mirarle si lo hacía terminaría llorando y no quería eso.

-Se te nota muy feliz- dijo con un tono que no supe identificar.

-Si y no- _Oh, no_, gemí. Las lágrimas se estaban agolpando en mis ojos.

-Explícate- me exigió.

-Estoy feliz de que mi mama haya vuelto- mi voz se quebró dos veces y no lo aguante más. Me gire para verlo, tenía la cara crispada de dolor-. Pero no estoy feliz de separarme de ti y de los demás.

Intente ser fuerte, logre sostener mi sonrisa, pero mi voz y las lágrimas no las pude controlar, me esta muriendo por dentro al separarme de las personas a las que mas quería. _¡Eres una niña!_ Me reprocho mi mente.

De un momento a otro sentí los brazos fríos de Edward rodearme el cuerpo y pegarme al suyo. No lo soporte mas y me derrumbe, creí que no podría llorar más, pero escuche sus sollozos contra mi pelo y llore con mucho más dolor. Ahora sabía que él también estaba sufriendo por mi partida.

-No llores- pedí acariciando su cabello.

-Lo mismo te dijo- su voz sonaba ahogada a causa de mi cabello y su llanto.

-Lo mío es comprensible.

-¿Y crees que lo mío no?- ahora se escuchaba divertido.

Se separo de mí y acuno mi rostro entre sus enormes manos, limpiando con sus pulgares mis lágrimas. Me sorprendí al ver que el no tenía ni una, pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-Te echare mucho de menos- me dedico una sonrisa triste y beso mi frente.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- pregunte, esperanzada.

-Espero que si.

-¿Me llamaras?

-Todos los días.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho- las lágrimas volvieron a caer, pero Edward las freno nuevamente con sus dedos.

-Te quiero- era la primera vez que me decía eso, mi corazón se hincho de solo escucharlo.

-Te quiero- le dije y le abrase.

Luego de esa pequeña e intima despedida, Edward me ayudo a terminar de empacar mis cosas, me dijo que los enormes regalos me los mandaría por correo ya que sería demasiado para mi y mi madre. Me hizo jurarle que escondería la carta y cuando tuviera diecisiete la abriría. Intente tratar de sacarle información pero se negó a decirme algo.

-¿Todo listo?- dijo mirándome, con mi maleta en su mano.

-Emm…- mire a mí alrededor verificando de que tenía todo listo y así era- Todo listo.

-Entonces…-me alzo y camino hacia la puerta, le echamos una ultima mirada a la habitación. Apago la luz y cerro la puerta-…nos vamos.

Bajamos las escaleras y ya todos se encontraban esperándonos, todos tenían sus hermosos rostros tristes y los ojos cristalinos, al igual que Edward.

-¡Oh, Bella!- Esme fue la primera en arrancarme de los brazos de Edward, tapizo mi rostro con besos y me abrazo muy fuerte-. Te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Yo también- le devolví el abrazo-. Eres como mi segunda mamá. Gracias por aceptar cuidarme. Te quiero - las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero me negué a dejarlas salir.

-Y tú eres como mi hija- dijo entre sollozos- Yo también te quiero.

La siguiente en abrazarme fue Alice, la iba a extrañar horrores, extrañaría su locura por las compras y que me levantara temprano para probarme algún vestido.

-Recuerda lo que te he enseñado respecto a la moda- dijo con voz entre cortada.

-Créeme que lo tengo bien presente- le recordé, ella me abrazo y me dijo que me quería.

Un sonido ronco y raro retumbo por toda la habitación y todos nos giramos en dirección a Emmett, quien tenia la cara escondida en una de sus enormes manos.

-¿Emmett?- pregunto preocupada Rosalie.

-¡Oh, Jasper! ¡Deja de hacer eso!- dijo mirando a su hermano, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada, hermano.

No entendí nada, pero me reí, nunca creí ver a mi enorme hermano tan sentimental.

-Te voy a extrañar, hermano oso- estire mis brazos para que me alzara y en medio segundo estaba en su enorme pecho.

-Y yo a ti- dijo-. Voy a extrañar tus bromas, nada será lo mismo sin ti, enana- me miro serio y me beso en la frente-. Te quiero- susurro en mi oído. Sin duda Emmett era mi hermano preferido.

El resto de la familia termino de despedirme y me prometieron llamar. Mi mamá cargo mi maleta cuando vino el taxi y el taxista la ayudo a colocarla en el maletero.

-Bueno…-dije sin atreverme a mirarlos-. Adiós.

Los fríos brazos de Edward me volvieron a rodear.

-Adiós. Cuídate mucho- me susurro y luego beso mi frente. Luego me dejo en los brazos de mi mamá.

-Adiós y muchas gracias por todo- dijo mi mamá y se encamino al taxi. Cuando me senté me gire para ver por la ventana de atrás, esa era la última vez que vería a los Cullen, no aguante mas retener las lágrimas, las deje caer y me despedí con la mano.

_Un mes después._

-¡Bella! ¡Cariño, la cena esta lista!- grito mi mamá desde la cocina.

-Ya escuchaste- dije volviendo al teléfono.

-_Si, tienes que ir a alimentarte para crecer rápido, por que realmente estas enana._

-¡Edward!-dije entre ofendida y divertida.

-_Anda ya. Todos te mandan saludos._

-Igual para ellos.

_-Adiós. Te quiero._

-Adiós, yo también.

Cortamos el teléfono y corrí a la cocina en donde estaba mi mamá, esperándome con una sonrisa y la cena lista. Ya había pasado un mes desde que estaba con mi mamá y las cosas estaban de maravilla, aunque claro, no era lo mismo que con los Cullen.

Ellos todos los días me llamaban para saber como estaba y siempre era uno diferente. Pero cuando terminaba de hablar con Edward me sentía como en las nubes, mi mamá siempre me cargaba con que parecíamos novios. Pero siempre le decía que mi cariño hacia él era muy grande, tan grande como el que sentía por papá. Edward era como mi segundo papá.

Una vez que termine de cenar baje de la mesa y me fui a mi habitación, siempre me metía a dibujar mis momentos con los Cullen, y las pegaba por toda la habitación, así nunca los olvidaría.

Me tropecé, una vez más, con una madera que estaba salida en el piso, al entrar en mi habitación, la había sacado yo. Allí estaba "escondida" la carta de Edward, pero me recordé una vez más, esconderla en otra parte y arreglar esa tonta madera.

De repente las luces se apagaron, me asuste un poco y salí a tientas en busca de mi mamá.

-¿Mamá?-pregunte una vez que llegue a las escaleras, pero nadie me contesto, un viento caliente entraba por la puerta, que estaba abierta. Me asuste aun más-¡¿Mamá?!-grite ahora, bajando sin mucho cuidado por las escaleras, que sorprendentemente no me caí.

Entre a la sala que estaba en total penumbra, pero pude ver unas figuras por toda la sala, todas ellas tenían capas, pero una llamo mi atención. Estaba en medio de la sala, tirada en el suelo, me acerque un poco mas y esa _cosa_ se giro a mirarme, sus ojos rojos me paralizaron.

-¿Así que tu eres _esa_ niña?- dijo una voz tranquila a mis espaldas, pero no podía moverme, y mucho menos despegar mis ojos de esos rojos, que me miraban con hambre.

-Demetri- dijo otra voz con tranquilidad y a la vez con reproche-. Deja de mirarla así.

-Lo siento, amo- dijo el hombre de ojos rojos, se levanto y vi caer el cuerpo de mi madre al suelo, inerte.

Quise gritar, chillar, llorar, pero nada salía de mi garganta, que repentinamente estaba seca, solo me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, cuando sentí las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas.

-Veamos que tanto sabes- dijo el mismo hombre que había "retado" al tal Demetri, lo sentí acercarse a mi y me agarro la mano, era fría, como la de los Cullen, pero rugosa-. Interesante- dijo después de unos segundos.

-¿Qué sucede Aro?- dijo otra voz.

-No puedo leerle el pensamiento.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Lo que escuchaste, hermano mío.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!

-No lo se- se acerco a mi y me tomo la cara entre sus rugosas manos, sus ojos eran rojos y me miraban con sumo interés-. Pero estoy seguro de una cosa- acaricio mi cabeza-. Tú eres un diamante en bruto.

Escuche su musical risa y luego, todo se volvió negro.

**¿FIN?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**¡Hola, hola a todas! Lamento la demora, pero ¿recuerdan que estaba deprimida?, bueno, se me nublo la mente y no escribí mas nada. Juro que jamás me había sentido de esa manera ¿saben por que me encontraba así? Por Andrés u.u. Ese mismo que estas pensando, el que viene una vez al mes. ¿Pueden creer que me haya tenido así? Nunca me había todazo algo así, siempre era dolores de ovarios y nada más, pero esta vez ataco mis emociones, hasta mi apetito, estuve cuatro días sin comer casi nada, solo una comida por día, eso al tiempo provoco mareos, dolor de cabeza y estado de animo muchísimo peor.**_

_**Pero por suerte ya me encuentro mucho mejor y hace dos días que estoy escribiendo este cap, muchísimas gracias aquellas chicas que me mandaron RR con sus ánimos hacia mi. De verdad lo aprecie muchísimo, a pesar de no conocerme estaban ahí para dejarme un lindo comentario ^^.**_

_**Estoy sentimental xD. Es que este cap me dejo así, realmente me emocione mucho al escribirlo, estoy muy conforme con como quedo, muy emotivo. Llore al imaginarme a todos los Cullen en la entra da despidiendo a Bella, me dolió. Y que decir de Emmett, posta, me lo imagine y me entre a reír xD.**_

_**He escrito mucho de verdad, 11 páginas en el Word, no puedo creerlo, nunca escribo tanto **_

_**De seguro no se escapan ese final ¿Ah? Yo tampoco, al principio tenía otra cosa en mente, pero después se me ocurrió eso y lo consulte con mi Beta (que por cierto hace mucho que no veo, se me hace que la espante o.o) Me preguntaron que como se llamaría la secuela, y emm… se llamara **_**Venganza… ¿mía o tuya?**_** Luego entenderán y en la secuela explicare el por que los Vulturis secuestraron a Bella.**_

_**Bueno…Muchas gracias por sus comentarios del cap anterior, yo tampoco quería separarlos pero, ¿Y el drama? ¿El amor? ¿mis medias? ¡Oh! No, esa última pregunta no.**_

_**Mis amores, gracias a todas las que han estado siguiendo esta loca idea, a todas las que dejaban comentarios en cada cap, animándome y queriéndome matar por mis locas ideas xD, a todas aquellas que me leen y no comentan, se que las hay pero no me molestaría que dejaran por este cap, "Te estuve siguiendo y me gusto", no es mucho, pero se que leyeron =)**_

_**Eso es todo, creo…nos vemos, estén atentas para las que quisieron y rogaron por la secuela, que en cuanto la tenga lista la subo =)**_

_**Las quiero un montón y gracias.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_

_**Melo**_


End file.
